Strange Brew
by FungysCullen13
Summary: La futura estudiante de último año, Bella Swan, necesita un trabajo de verano. Edward Cullen necesita un empleado nuevo para su sala de degustación en la Cervecería Cullen Creek. Ella no sabe mucho sobre cerveza, pero sabe cómo sacarlo de quicio a él. TRADUCCIÓN.
1. Resaca

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es Magnolia822, yo sólo traduzco.

**Disclaimer: **This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is Magnolia822, I just translate.

* * *

"**La cerveza es la prueba de que Dios nos ama y desea nuestra felicidad." –Benjamin Franklin**

**Capítulo 1: **Resaca

—¿A qué jodidos te refieres con que los lúpulos se echaron a perder, Emmett?

Era la mañana de un martes, demasiado temprano para estas mierdas. Y es algo así como una emergencia ya que tenemos un lote gigante de mosto dulce listo para hervir, y si no tenemos los lúpulos, no tenemos la cerveza. Ya estamos a mediados de abril, y estamos a la mitad de la preparación de nuestra Three Frog IPA de verano, una de las cervezas más populares de Cullen Creek. Todavía necesitamos hervirla, fermentarla, condicionarla y que la mezcla madure, y sólo tenemos dos meses. Esto debió haberse solucionado hace semanas.

—Sí, hombre. Carajo. —Emmett se rasca la cabeza como idiota. Quiero a mi hermano, pero en serio lo jodió está vez.

—Creí que trajiste esa mierda hace poco de Petersburg… Dios, me dijiste que eran lúpulos frescos.

—Te digo que eso fue lo que me dijo Rick.

—¿Y los teníamos en el congelador?

—Sí. Maldición, no tenía razones para pensar que se echarían a perder. Ni siquiera sabía que los lúpulos podían echarse a perder.

Lo miro mal y él retrocede un paso.

—Sí pueden.

—Pues mierda. Le llamaré, Edward.

—Sí, hazlo —espeto, agarrando un montón de lo que debieron ser pequeñas hojas verdes, pero que ahora ya están manchadas y cafés. Sí, está enmohecido. De ninguna manera esta mierda va a tocar mi cerveza.

El piso de la cervecería está sucio y hago una nota mental para decirle a Seth que lo limpie más tarde hoy. No esperaba que todo se cayera en pedazos durante los dos días que estuve fuera.

Todo ha estado muy ocupado, especialmente con la expansión y la nueva sala de degustación. Estamos recibiendo nuevos contratos, más vendedores quiere distribuir nuestra cerveza, y eso significa mucho trabajo. No es que me moleste; no hay otro lugar en el que prefiriera estar. Aunque ha sido todo demasiado estresante, especialmente en este momento de mi vida.

Al menos los tanques nuevos están instalados y funcionan. Ahora tenemos seis, lo que significa que casi hemos doblado nuestra producción en los últimos dos meses. Aún así seguimos sin estar listos para nuestra primera apertura en mayo. Quiero que todo vaya bien el primer día que el lugar esté abierto para el público.

Lo que realmente necesito es alguien que atienda las llaves en la sala de degustación, pero todavía no hemos tenido suerte. Burlington es una ciudad de universitarios, y todos los chicos que han venido han sido incompetentes o menores de edad. En realidad me gustaría contratar a alguien que haya trabajado en este negocio. Por supuesto que también es importante la personalidad, pero la persona que contratemos para la sala de degustación debe ser, primordialmente, alguien que sepa y aprecie la cerveza.

Lanzo los lúpulos de regreso al costal y me limpio las manos en el pantalón, y sigo gruñendo enojado al salir de la bodega. Es mejor que cuando regrese a la oficina, Emmett le esté dando una paliza al trasero de Rick Chafferty. Alcanzo a escuchar el final de la conversación al entrar. Demasiado amable.

—Bien…, bien. Mañana a más tardar. Bien, hombre. Gracias. —Cuelga el teléfono y se gira para verme, se ve avergonzado. Incluso aunque Emmett me gana por unos diez centímetros a mis 1.80 metros, sigue siendo mi hermano menor.

—Todo está bien. Nos va a hacer la devolución del dinero y a dar una nueva carga. Incluso la van a mandar a más tardar mañana a las dos.

Hago un cálculo rápido en la cabeza y todo parece bien…, todavía tenemos tiempo antes de tener que empezar a hervir.

—Bien, pero mierda, Emmett. Esto no puede pasar de nuevo. Tenemos que estar al pendiente de todo ahora, ¿sabes? Si una cosa va mal, todo lo demás va a ir mal. Sabes que…

—Ya sé, ya sé. Debí haber revisado antes, sólo que nunca…

—Sí, bien. —Estoy demasiado cansado para enojarme con él y me dejo caer en mi silla, revisando los montones de recibos y facturas que se juntaron en los últimos dos días.

—¿Sabes qué es lo que necesitamos? —pregunta—. Café. De la mierda de café que venden en la ciudad. Le diré a Jazz que traiga un poco cuando venga.

—Suena bien. —Jasper es el barman del pub que tenemos en la ciudad y también un amigo de hace mucho tiempo. También es un hombre muy versátil y nos ha estado ayudando con las renovaciones los últimos meses. Su experiencia en contratación nos ahorró miles de dólares, especialmente ya que sus conexiones nos han hecho descuentos en materiales de construcción. Le debo una grande. Emmett saca su celular y le marca a Jasper mientras yo me siento a considerar el desastre que tengo frente a mí… el desastre de mi vida.

—¿Qué te parece algo de comer? ¿Tienes hambre?

Sacudo la cabeza y le hago un gesto con la mano, pero luego me distraigo por una nota de una nómina que está pegada al tablero de corcho cerca de mi escritorio.

—¿Quién rayos es Isabella Swan? —pregunto cuando él cierra su celular.

—Oh…, olvidé decirte. Es la nueva empleada para la taberna. Vino el viernes justo después de que te fuiste. Es una chica linda… perfecta para el trabajo.

Estoy sorprendido y más que un poco irritado de que haya contratado a alguien sin mi aprobación, especialmente ya que parece haberlo hecho por las razones equivocadas. Necesitamos más que una cara bonita para coquetear con los clientes.

—¿Oh sí? ¿Qué tipo de experiencia tiene?

—Era mesera en Newton's… —Su voz se apaga.

—¿Una mesera? ¿Una jodida mesera, Em? —Lo sabía. Él fue y lo jodió, y ahora yo voy a tener que lidiar con esta mierda.

—No es sólo una mesera. Asiste a San Mike. Acaba de terminar su tercer año.

San Michaels es una escuela católica en la ciudad. Así que no sólo es una mesera y universitaria, sino que probablemente también una mojigata estirada y religiosa. Me quejo y sacudo la cabeza.

—¿Estás bromeando? Tienes que estar bromeando. —No puedo tener a una chica así en las llaves; necesito alguien con quien los clientes se puedan relacionar, alguien relajado con conocimiento sobre cerveza… alguien que pueda vender el producto y ayude a las personas a pasar un buen rato. Esta chica probablemente terminará predicando sobre los peligros de beber en exceso mientras trabaja, algo que va a funcionar _muy_ bien.

—Carnal, relájate. Lo juro, vas a tener un ataque al corazón antes de que cumplas los treinta si sigues estresándote por mierdas como éstas. —Emmett cruza los brazos y me mira—. Necesitábamos contratar a alguien para la sala de degustación, y ya lo hicimos.

Aprieto la mandíbula y lanzo dagas con la mirada a los papeles que tengo en mi escritorio. Él parece estar determinado, lo que me preocupa más.

Exhala exasperado.

—Sé lo que estás pensando. Estás equivocado. Es una chica agradable. También está buena. Para nada es como te imaginarías a una chica católica.

Incluso aunque puedo ver que está molesto conmigo por preocuparme de su juicio de mierda, él sigue sonriendo. Quizá ella en realidad no es tan mala, pero aún así.

—Claro, ¿pero sabe algo sobre cerveza?

—Pues la bebe —bromea y, no por primera vez, tengo ganas de golpearlo.

—_Mierda_. ¿Y le dijiste que estaba contratada? —Esto sólo confirma mi miedo original. Ella va a necesitar un extenso entrenamiento y sólo tenemos dos semanas. Maldición, Emmett.

—Sí. Va a venir hoy para llenar unos papeles y para ver el lugar.

—¿Y quién demonios tiene tiempo para hacer eso? Tengo un lote de mosto atascado en el barril y hoy vamos a embotellar la Hefeweizen. Tengo que encargarme de todo este maldito papeleo…

—¿Ves? Me refiero a esto. Mírate. —Emmett hace un gesto hacia mí y suspira frustrado—. Desde que Victoria se fue has sido un cabrón renegado. Necesitas relajarte. Ya nos estamos encargando de las cosas. El embotellador está funcionando bien; no necesitas supervisar esa mierda. Seth, Garrett y Ben ayudarán a empacar. Y yo estoy aquí. Jasper también. Sólo cálmate.

—No tengo tiempo para enseñarle a esta chica sobre la cerveza —protesto, pero él tiene razón; cada maldito día sueno más y más como un cabrón. Victoria ya se fue, pero todavía tiene mis bolas en sus manos.

—Créeme —me asegura con una sonrisa—, cuando la veas, harás tiempo.

—Emmett…

—Carnal, sé que estás pasando por una mala racha con el divorcio, pero no te lastimaría divertirte un poco.

—Dios, ¿es por eso que contrataste a la chica? ¿Para que la folle? Eres un alcahuete.

Sacude la cabeza pero su sonrisa lo delata. Es un alcahuete _y_ un mentiroso de mierda.

—Bueno, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste sexo?

Victoria se fue hace cuatro meses, pero incluso antes de eso no habíamos estado en los mejores términos y nuestra vida sexual se había desvanecido prácticamente por completo. Antes de casarnos, nunca hubo escases de mujeres dispuestas, pero ahora… no era exactamente la mejor compañía. Y no hay manera alguna en que pueda involucrarme con alguien que trabaja para mí. Definitivamente hay algo de cierto en el dicho "no deberías cagar donde comes".

Al parecer mi silencio es divertido. Emmett está carcajeándose.

—Exacto. Escucha, sólo dale una oportunidad. Es una chica agradable, en serio. Y si no lo hace bien, puedes despedirla.

—Preferiría contratar a alguien calificado desde el principio —gruño.

—Ella entenderá la dinámica rápido.

—Eso está por verse.

Emmett me pega en el hombro antes de salir al piso y yo me siento en mi escritorio de nuevo. Mi cabeza martillea, ya que tuve que manejar a casa desde Montpelier temprano esta mañana, y no he dormido más de cuatro horas. Victoria, claro, insistió en una reunión a las nueve de la mañana en lunes, así que pasé las últimas veinticuatro horas reuniéndome con mis abogados, viendo a mi perra futura ex esposa, y emborrachándome en un bar de mierda en la capital de Vermont.

Era la primera vez que la veía desde que se fue en enero, y me encabronaba lo bien que se veía; estaba seguro que yo me veía pésimo. Y ahí estaba ella, jugando a ser la víctima, como siempre. Yo podía ver a través de su mierda pasiva-agresiva, pero me pregunté si el juez también podría. Ésa era la principal preocupación de Jenks. El abogado de nuestra familia no se especializaba en divorcios, pero el depósito que pedía era razonable. Y justo ahora, con todo mi dinero invertido en la expansión, no podía permitirme más.

—¿Café? —La voz de Jasper interrumpe mis pensamientos, lo cual probablemente es algo bueno. Acepto la taza con agradecimiento, quitándole la tapa y soplándole un poco antes de darle un trago tentativo. El café negro es justo lo que necesitaba. Perfecto.

—Gracias, hombre.

—Entonces, ¿cómo te fue con la diabla?

—¿Cómo demonios crees?

—Tan malo, ¿huh?

—Peor.

Jasper suspira y se sienta frente a mí, recargándose y subiendo los pies al escritorio de Emmett. Si fuera el mío, le diría que quitara sus botas sucias, pero ya que es el de Emmett y él me hizo enojar, no lo hago.

—Entonces probablemente no quieres hablar de eso.

—Nop. —Le doy otro trago a mi café y luego le pongo la tapa.

—Eso pensé. Bueno pues, ¿qué hay en la agenda de hoy?

—Al parecer Emmett contrató una chica nueva para la sala de degustación… Isabella algo.

—Swan.

—¿Qué?

—Su nombre es Bella Swan. Solía trabajar en Newton's antes de que lo cerraran. ¿No lo recuerdas? —Jasper agarra un lápiz y comienza a tocar con su vaso un ritmo irritante—. Chica linda, cabello café. Solía trabajar en las noches.

Excavo en mi cerebro intentando conjurar una imagen de su rostro, pero no puedo. Sacudo la cabeza, pero entonces algo más se me ocurre.

—¿Sabías sobre esta mierda?

—Sí, yo estaba aquí cuando la contrató.

—Traidor.

—Aww, vamos. Bella es una chica buena onda, y es amiga de Alice.

—¿Y eso es una recomendación? —Incluso aunque ella y Jasper han estado juntos siempre, Alice Brandon sigue irritándome hasta la mierda. A veces es agradable, pero cuando comienza a hablar sobre decorar la sala de degustación en tonos malvas y neutros, me desespero.

—Amigo, cállate.

—Sólo bromeo.

—Claro.

—De verdad. Pero en serio, ¿cómo la conoce Alice? —Al igual que Jasper y yo, Alice tiene 29 años. Esta chica Bella no puede tener más de 21 o 22 si está en tercer grado de universidad.

—Alice fue su maestra asistente, si puedes creerlo.

—¿Eso no es ilegal?

—No estaban saliendo, idiota —dice con una carcajada—. Alice fue la maestra asistente del seminario de Historia del Arte de Bella el año pasado, y se hicieron amigas. Y después, cuando terminaron las clases, comenzaron a pasar tiempo juntas. Me sorprende que no sepas quién es. Solías ir a Newton's todo el tiempo.

Sí, era cierto. Con Victoria. Era el único lugar en la ciudad abierto 24/7, así que luego de que cerraba Cullen Creek, íbamos por una hamburguesa nocturna, una rebanada de tarta o cualquier cosa. Victoria amaba el jodido lugar y se deprimió cuando lo cerraron al final del último verano. Quizá era sólo otra razón para no quedarse en Burlington.

—Hmmm. ¿Pero no es un poco joven?

—La edad es sólo un número, hombre. Y sabes, creo que Bella es un poco mayor que los estudiantes normales, quizá 23 o 24. No sé. Tendrás que preguntarle —dice haciendo un gesto hacia detrás de mí.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Está afuera.

—Joder. —Me siento un poco raro por haber estado hablando de esta chica durante la última media hora sin saber quién es. También me siento extrañamente nervioso. ¿Qué carajo?

Me giro y veo a través del espejo de doble vista que está detrás de mi escritorio. Se ve hacia la nueva sala de degustación, pero desde el otro lado parece un espejo normal. Emmett sugirió que hiciéramos esto para ver la interacción de los clientes y mantener un ojo en el negocio sin tener que estar ahí afuera. En ese momento pareció una buena idea.

Pero esta chica no sabe eso, y está mirando el espejo como si pudiera ver a través de él. Honestamente es un poco enervante la forma en que sus ojos se concentran en mí, incluso aunque sé que es imposible. Sus ojos son de una profunda tonalidad de café —chocolate oscuro—, y su frente está ligeramente fruncida como si estuviera considerando algo. De repente me siento inseguro, y empujo la silla lejos del escritorio.

Luego se acomoda el cabello y enseña los dientes, arrugando la nariz, y casi me río en voz alta. Se está revisando en lo que piensa es sólo un espejo. Probablemente moriría de vergüenza si supiera que estamos aquí. Jaspe se ríe entre dientes detrás de mí.

—Hombre, tienes que poner una advertencia o algo. Esto está mal.

—¿Y perdernos de todo esto? —pregunto.

—De verdad eres un idiota.

—¡Oye! Fue idea de Emmett.

—Claaaro.

—Supongo que es mejor que vaya a conocerla.

Jasper me sonríe pero lo ignoro, agarro mi café y abro la puerta de la oficina. Cuando aparezco por la esquina, la chica se sobresalta un poco pero luego se irgue. Todavía no está muy cálido el clima, y ella está vistiendo unos jeans apretados y una camiseta relativamente pegada al cuerpo debajo de una sudadera sin abrochar. Su cabello oscuro está agarrado en una coleta.

—Hola.—Su voz suena un poco agitada, probablemente porque la asusté.

—Hola.

—Soy Bella Swan —dice extendiendo su mano—. Estoy aquí por el trabajo de la sala de degustación.

—Sí. Conociste a mi hermano Emmett. Soy Edward Cullen. —Acepto la mano que me ofrece y le doy un apretón; lleva varios anillos largos y plateados, y me doy cuenta que uno tiene el símbolo de infinito. Interesante. Al menos no es un crucifijo. Su agarre es firme, pero su mano es muy suave.

—Hola —repite—, gusto en conocerte. Me dijo que viniera el martes a las 8:30… ¿está bien?

—Pues… sí. Eso fue lo que él te dijo.

—Entonces… ¿sí está bien? ¿O no? —ladea la cabeza con curiosidad, estudiándome con sus enormes ojos claros.

—Está bien. Yo no estaba ese fin de semana que Emmett te contrató.

—Sí, eso fue lo que dijo. Me dijo que viniera hoy para llenar mi currículum y el resto de los papeles… y dijo que tú me enseñarías el lugar. —Se quedó de pie ahí, esperando a que yo respondiera.

—Bueno, la mitad del tiempo Emmett no tiene idea de lo que está diciendo. Es algo que descubrirás trabajando aquí. Pero debería decirte… yo soy el jefe. Soy yo quien contrata, despide…, todo. Pero no hago el tour del lugar.

—Bien… —dice, todavía viéndome con esos enormes ojos. Y de repente no tengo ni idea de qué estoy diciendo. ¿Le estoy diciendo que no está contratada? Ella mira el piso, y me sorprendo por lo joven que es. Jasper está lleno de mierdas; esta chica no tiene más de 21, si es que llega a esa edad. Me pregunto si Emmett revisó su acta de nacimiento antes de contratarla. Lo último que necesito es tener a una niña menor de edad vendiendo cerveza en mi nómina.

—Entonces… no estoy contratada. —Levanta la cabeza de nuevo. La declaración era más una acusación que una pregunta. Me siento como un completo cabrón, y no es la primera vez hoy. No es su culpa que mi hermano sea un idiota que no piensa.

—No —digo intentando retractarme—, sólo necesito saber qué tan calificada estás para el trabajo. En realidad busco alguien que pueda interactuar con los clientes, enseñarles sobre cerveza, hacerlos amar nuestra cerveza y que quieran comprarla.

—Puedo hacerlo —dice con claridad.

—¿Qué tanto sabes sobre cerveza, Bella? —No puedo esconder mi tono escéptico, pero en lugar de intimidarse, me mira a los ojos.

—Si soy honesta, no mucho. Pero aprendo rápido, y si me entrenas, seré jodidamente maravillosa en este trabajo. —Se tapa la boca con una mano, igual que como lo hacen los niños cuando se dan cuenta de que han dicho una mala palabra. Es bastante divertido. No puedo evitar reírme un poco.

—Bella, por favor. No soy tu papá.

—Lo siento. Es una reacción instantánea ante figuras de autoridad —dice bajando la mano. Esa mano recorre un pequeño viaje desde su muslo para quedarse en su costado. Es interesante esa combinación de nerviosísimo y valentía.

—¿Soy una figura de autoridad?

—No lo sé —dice, y su voz contiene un toque de reto—. ¿Eres mi jefe?

Vacilo por un segundo, distraído por el repiqueteo de su pie. Tiene las manos en sus delgadas caderas, esperando por mi respuesta. Le doy un lento trago a mi café.

—Bueno, pues no soy nadie con quien deba preocuparte maldecir, por amor a Dios. —Suspiro con pesadez y la miro—. Escucha, necesito alguien confiable que nos ayude en la sala de degustación que está arriba. Nuestra distribución se está ampliando y es importante mostrar un rostro positivo y conocedor al público. Abrimos en dos semanas. Antes de que eso pase, tienes que haber aprendido ya todo sobre nuestros productos y todo sobre el proceso de manufacturación.

—Bien —interviene Bella, pero sigo hablando. No tengo ni idea de por qué tan de repente estoy dispuesto a darle el beneficio de la duda, pero se lo digo todo.

—Soy un cabrón bastante grande, pero si puedes lidiar conmigo y aprender las mierdas que tienes que aprender, tienes el trabajo. ¿Crees que estás lista para aceptar el reto?

Me mira a los ojos con una ligera sonrisa extendida en su rostro.

—Creo que estoy jodidamente lista.

* * *

Esta es una nueva historia que desde hace casi dos años he querido traducir, y apenas ahora se presentó la oportunidad. Espero que les haya gustado.

Estaré actualizando cada dos semanas.

Fungys


	2. Primera Prueba

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es Magnolia822, yo sólo traduzco.

**Beta: **Isa

* * *

**"****Una buena cerveza se detecta con un sorbo, pero es mejor asegurarse.****"****– Proverbio Czech**

**Capítulo 2: **Primera Prueba

Su respuesta me sorprende un poco y retrocedo, parpadeando para serenarme y le doy otro trago a mi café. Esta chica no es lo que esperaba, en absoluto… Primero, no es la mojigata estirada que imaginé. He conocido a bastantes chicas de San Mike, y la mayoría son lo suficientemente privilegiadas para no tener que trabajar ni un maldito día durante toda su carrera. Si ésta está dispuesta a soportar mi actitud ciertamente de mierda, entonces de verdad debe necesitar el trabajo.

Su sonrisa llena de confianza decae un poco bajo mi mirada, se sonroja y aparta la vista. Hay algo sobre hacer que esta chica se inquiete que encuentro perversamente disfrutable.

—Pues… _jodidamente_ bien, entonces —digo, sonriendo un poco y apoyándome en la barra.

—Entonces, ¿dónde empezamos? —pregunta.

—Empezamos con el papeleo. Necesitas llenar unas mierdas. Luego, si no estás ocupada, puedes quedarte para observar cómo funciona todo. Voy a estar bastante ocupado hoy, así que no tengo mucho tiempo para enseñarte aquí.

—¿Y cómo se supone que voy a aprender?

Me mira cuidadosamente con un toque de ceño fruncido en su rostro. Tiene razón. Y al carajo si no voy a enseñarle yo mismo. Este lugar es mi bebé, y necesito asegurarme de que puede manejarlo.

—Estoy seguro de que podemos pensar en algo, Bella. Pero primero lo primero; no eres menor de edad, ¿verdad? —Sí que lo parece.

—Tengo 22. Cumpliré 23 en septiembre. —Sí, joven, aunque no tanto como temía; más grande que un universitario de tercer año normal. Me pregunto cuál es la historia que hay detrás de eso.

—Qué bien. Sólo siéntate por un minuto. Ahora vuelvo. Intenta no dañar nada en mi ausencia. —Su boca se abre sólo por un segundo, y yo regreso a la oficina para recoger la información fiscal. Jasper está sentado en la silla de Emmett bebiendo su café.

—Esto es entretenido —comenta, haciendo señales hacia la ventana—. Es mejor que la televisión.

—¿Qué?

—Todo esto… muy interesante.

—Eres un idiota —respondo agarrando una carpeta de mi escritorio—. ¿No tienes trabajo que hacer?

—También te quiero, Edward.

Es temprano en la mañana, pero lo primero que tengo que hacer es determinar si Bella tiene un buen paladar para ser una vendedora informativa. Elijo una variedad de recién embotelladas de la temporada de primavera y regreso a la habitación de degustación, ahí la encuentro, sentada en la barra inspeccionando el lugar.

Incluso aunque Alice Brandon ha querido decorarlo, me decidí por mis instintos originales y mantuve todo el lugar neutral y, como me gusta pensar, clásico. Los paneles de manera que están en la pared flaqueando el bar son de roble, y la barra es de caoba; la habitación sigue oliendo a barniz fresco. En la pared más lejana instalamos un congelador para cerveza y repisas para vender mercancías con el logo de Cullen Creek. Toda nuestra cerveza está hecha con agua de manantial filtrada proveniente de Vermont, y mi madre propuso el diseño del río y molino como un reflejo simple y transparente de nuestra filosofía y la promesa de usar ingredientes naturales y locales.

La pared que queda directamente frente a la barra es de vidrio, eso les da a los clientes un vistazo al trabajo interno de la cervecería. También daremos tours por el lugar, de esta manera los visitantes pueden ver las operaciones sin tener que ser parte de uno. Además hemos incluido algunas mesas altas para asientos extras en caso de que el bar esté lleno. Considerando todo, las cosas han salido muy bien.

Me acerco hacia donde Bella está sentada, agarro un par de portavasos y pongo las cervezas sobre estos.

—Es un poco temprano, ¿no crees? —pregunta mirando las botellas.

—Considera esto el inicio de tu educación —respondo, abriendo las botellas y pasándole una—. Ésta es White Rabbit, nuestra Hefeweisen de primavera. Fue embotellada hoy, así que está rica y fresca. —Le doy un trago, pausando un segundo con la cerveza en mi boca para probarla completamente, luego la trago antes de respirar profundamente. Perfecta.

—¿White Rabbit?

—Jefferson Airplane. Y primavera… ya sabes… conejos. —Alzo la ceja intentando hacer que entienda el significado sin tener que decirlo en voz alta.

—Ahhh… —La comprensión la hace sonrojarse, y se ve un poco nerviosa antes de componerse—. Así que una referencia a Jefferson Airplane. ¿Cuántos años _tienes_?

—Los suficientes. ¿Por qué, no te parece?

—No, está bien. Mi papá ama a ese grupo. _—Ouch_.

—Ésta es nuestra cerveza más ligera —digo, cambiando el tema a la tarea actual—. Sólo tiene cuatro por ciento de alcohol. Adelante, prueba.

Sus labios se arrugan alrededor de la abertura de la botella y le da un respetable trago. Se boca se ve tan suave… rosa, y descubro que es difícil apartar la vista a pesar de que es completamente inapropiado que yo me dé cuenta de eso.

—¿A qué sabe? —pregunto.

—Está buena. Fresca.

No es un gran comienzo, definitivamente va a tener que trabajar en ser más descriptiva si va a trabajar en la sala de degustación. "Buena" y "Fresca" no son lo suficientemente descriptivos.

—Dale otro trago y sostenlo en tu boca por un momento —la instruyo.

Bella sigue mis instrucciones y yo intento no mirar.

—Ahora —digo—, traga e inhala. Dime qué sabores detectas.

Se ve pensativa.

—Plátano o… naranja…

Mucho mejor. Ahora sí nos vamos acercando.

—Qué bien. ¿Qué más?

Le da otro trago, probando la cerveza por un momento y repitiendo el proceso.

—¿Clavo?

Eso es exactamente lo que debería notar, y asiento dándole ánimos.

—Sí. Es correcto. Tienes un paladar bastante bueno. Ahora describe la textura…, lo que sientes en tu boca. ¿Es ligera, pesada o un punto medio?

Bella sonríe un poco y el color regresa a sus mejillas. Quizá esta chica no es tan audaz o madura como intenta aparentar.

—Es… media… o ligera… media ligera… muy gaseosa.

—Eso es el trigo. Hacemos la White Rabbit con estilo alemán. Hefe significa mitad. Es mitad trigo, mitad cebada. Ahora, ¿sabe amarga?

—No, la verdad no.

—Es porque no tiene muchos lúpulos. Los lúpulos son los que hacen que la cerveza sea amarga. También le da sabor.

Puede que mi tono sea un poco condescendiente, ya que ella reacciona con irritación.

—Ya lo sabía.

No intento ser condescendiente, pero ella todavía no sabe la información básica sobre la fabricación de cerveza.

—De acuerdo. —Me muevo detrás de la barra para agarrar un vaso de cerveza Weiss de la repisa que está abajo y se lo doy a Bella. Ahora necesito ver si sabe algo sobre servir—. Sirve.

—¿La cerveza? —pregunta confundida.

—Sí, la cerveza.

—Cierto. Perdón. Es que no estoy acostumbrada a beber tan temprano.

—Bella —murmuro—, creí que eras universitaria. No me digas que también tenemos que trabajar en tu tolerancia.

—_Soy_ universitaria, pero no he almorzado. Usualmente espero hasta las..., no sé, diez u once para empezar a beber. —Rueda los ojos y casi me rió… es enérgica. Aún así hago una nota mental de traer comida para la próxima, ya que claramente la necesita para absorber el alcohol.

Luego agarra la botella y comienza a servirla directamente en el vaso que está sobre la barra. Antes de poder detenerme ya estoy gritando:

—¡No, no, no! ¡NO! —Bella se asusta cuando mi mano cubre la suya para quitarle la botella.

—¿Perdón?

—No puedes simplemente servirla así. Perderás toda la carbonación y crearás mucha espuma. —Me asomo en el vaso con disgusto, viendo toda la espuma. Ella está intentando arruinar mi hermosa cerveza—. Tienes que ladear el vaso. Mira, así.

Le demuestro vaciando el vaso en el fregadero que está detrás de la barra y luego lo sostengo a un ángulo de 45 grados antes de vaciar lentamente la cerveza. Cuando termino sólo hay como una pulgada de espuma en la parte superior del vaso y lo demás es de un color oro oscuro. Lo dejo frente a ella con un movimiento.

—Nunca lo sirvas directamente al fondo del vaso. ¿De acuerdo? Tienes que hacerlo lentamente, y nunca debe haber más de una pulgada de espuma.

—Bien, Dios —susurra por lo bajo. No es que yo no pueda manejar unas cuantas réplicas, pero si ella quiere el trabajo debe hacerlo bien. Su indiferencia acerca de servir cerveza me encabrona.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—Nada.

—Lamento si piensas que es absurdo, Bella, pero algunas de las personas que vendrán saben mucho sobre cerveza, y sabrán si la sirves de la manera en que debe de ser. Son ese tipo de detalles los que harán que nos tomen en serio o no. Necesito a alguien que preste atención y haga las cosas de la manera en que deben ser hechas.

Se ve un poco sorprendida pero asiente.

—Bien. —Su asentimiento me tranquiliza un poco, pero algunas de mis reservaciones anteriores regresan. Aunque hay algo en su conducta que me hace querer darle otra oportunidad.

—Bien. Ahora, ¿dónde estábamos?

—Bella, ¿cómo va todo? —Ambos nos giramos ante el sonido de la voz de Jasper. No me di cuenta que había llegado—. ¿Te está tratando bien este hombre?

—Hola Jasper —dice Bella—. No sabía que estabas aquí. Sí, todo está bien.

—Pues por lo que parece él estaba a punto de arrancarte la cabeza. Pensé en venir a monitorear la situación.

—¿Por lo que parece? —pregunta con curiosidad. Jasper hace un gesto hacia el espejo en la pared más lejana, y suspiro, recordando cuando Bella se vio en ése antes. En su rostro se registra la comprensión, pero se lo toma con calma.

—Oh, no me ha hecho mucho daño —le asegura.

—Aún. —Jasper le sonríe, su tono es bromista.

Me aclaro la garganta ruidosamente, molesto porque él la está distrayendo del entrenamiento y están discutiendo sobre mí como si yo no estuviera en la habitación.

—Lo siento. —Jasper alza las manos en señal de rendimiento—. ¿Interrumpí algo?

—Estábamos empezando el entrenamiento de Bella.

—Entrenamiento. Oh. Ya veo. Pues los dejaré para que sigan, entonces. —Jasper le guiña un ojo a Bella y yo me quejo—. Bella —dice antes de irse—, ¿vas a venir más tarde?

—Sí, estaré ahí —confirma ella. Es extraño que Jasper parezca conocerla tan bien, especialmente ya que nunca me había contado sobre ella antes de hoy. Aunque últimamente yo tampoco he sido un gran amigo con toda esta mierda sobre Victoria.

—Está bien. Edward, los chicos ya llegaron, y Paul va a venir en una hora. Vamos a empezar a cargar.

—Suena bien. Gracias. Saldré en un minuto. Y si ves a Seth, ¿podrías mandarlo para acá? Me gustaría que le mostrara el lugar a Bella. —Seth conoce la cervecería como la palma de su mano, así que confío en él para que le enseñe la mecánica de aquí.

—Sí. Hasta luego, Bella.

—Hasta luego.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? —pregunta ella.

—¿Qué? ¿Paul? Es uno de nuestros distribuidores en Vermont. Va a venir por estas cosas —digo, alzando la botella de Hefe—. Es él el que la vende a las tiendas.

—¿Por qué no lo haces tú?

Le doy la vuelta a la barra y me paro junto a ella dándole un trago a mi cerveza. Es bajita; debo ser un pie más alto que ella. Y huele muy bien bajo el perfume que está usando… ¿Por qué a las chicas les gustan esas mierdas? Están mejor sin perfume.

—Dios, no me hagas que empiece con las leyes de mierda sobre regular la distribución de cerveza. —Hablar sobre esas leyes de mierda siempre me altera, y decido que Bella debería saber un poco de eso—. Básicamente es un sistema de tres niveles. Por ley, los cerveceros no tienen permitido venderle directamente a las tiendas o bares. Tenemos que venderle a un distribuidor, y son ellos los que llevan el producto al mercado.

—Aunque parece que eso te ahorra tiempo. ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

—Todo se trata de dinero y mercadotecnia. Los distribuidores que trabajan para las compañías grandes tienen mucho más dinero. Ellos pueden comprar posiciones de primera, el espacio central de las repisas, mientras que las cerveceras pequeñas son dejadas hasta el último. Algunas de las cerveceras más pequeñas ni siquiera pueden distribuir su producto. ¿No te has preguntado por qué las grandes marcas ocupan la mitad de la tienda con su cerveza de mierda?

Sacude la cabeza.

—Pues presta atención para la próxima. Verás lo que te estoy diciendo.

—¿Pero eso no es ilegal? —pregunta con curiosidad. Parece estar genuinamente interesada, lo cual me complace.

—Se supone que hay protecciones para que no pase eso, pero pasa todo el tiempo.

—Bien. Pero ustedes parece ser una cervecería bastante grande —dice, haciendo un gesto hacia la pared de vidrio y el trabajo que se realiza detrás.

—No somos nada comparados con otros. He tenido que trabajar duro para llegar a donde estamos ahora. Me costó… mucho. —La cervecería no tiene la culpa de la disolución de mi matrimonio, pero ciertamente fue un factor contribuyente. De repente me siento cauteloso.

—Oh —responde. Me siento junto a ella viendo a los chicos cerca de los tanques. Emmett y Jasper están de pie hablando con Paul y Garret, probablemente decidiendo cómo se dividirían el trabajo. Necesito ir allá para ayudar. Me pregunto si Jasper habrá encontrado a Seth.

Las pisadas que marcan la llegada de Seth responden a mis pensamientos.

—Hola Bella.

—¿Qué onda, Seth? No sabía que trabajabas aquí. —Así que ellos se conocen. No sé cómo sentirme por eso. Por la forma en que Seth la mira pareciera que el sol sale de su trasero.

—Síp, llevo aquí un par de años, medio tiempo. ¿Tú eres la chica nueva?

—Creo que sí. —Gira la cabeza hacia mí—. Eso si es que pase mi primera prueba.

—¿Prueba? —pregunta Seth. Ella hace un gesto hacia la cerveza en la barra—. Oh, la Hefe… está buena, ¿huh?

—Me gustó.

Sonrío un poco a pesar de mi malestar. Pero siento curiosidad.

—¿Se conocen?

—Sí, se podría decir. —Seth le sonríe—. Esta chica hace una increíble malteada.

—Solía hacerla —responde ella riendo.

—Entonces se supone que debo enseñarte el lugar. ¿Ya terminaron aquí? —Seth me mira buscando confirmación, y asiento, dándole a Bella la carpeta que casi olvido.

—No olvides llenar estas cosas. Pero sí, creo que ya terminamos… por ahora.

—¡Genial! —El obvio entusiasmo de Seth provoca otra sonrisa en Bella—. Pues, vamos. —Él hace un gesto con la mano y Bella se baja de la silla.

—Bien. —Se gira hacia mí—. Gracias, Edward… por el trabajo. Y, ya sabes, por enseñarme.

—No fue nada. Disfruta del paseo —respondo con brusquedad, molesto conmigo mismo. ¿A quién demonios le importa si se conocen? ¿Si a él le gusta ella?

Antes de que ella pueda responder, me doy la vuelta y los dejo ahí de pie.

Durante la siguiente hora y media ayudo a los chicos a cargar la camioneta de Paul. También hay un problema con la embotelladora que necesita ser resuelto; se cayó uno de los remaches, causando una fuga en una de las llaves. No veo mucho a Bella o a Seth, pero de repente los alcanzo a ver por el rabillo del ojo. Parecen estar pasando un buen rato.

Una persona normal no sabe qué tan complejo es el proceso de crear cerveza, especialmente cuando se hace a gran escala. Mientras que el depósito de la sala de degustación te deja ver los tanques de fermentación y acondicionamiento, hay más pasos que suceden detrás de escena. Primero los granos tienen que ser remojados y secados, molidos, mezclados con agua y luego se remojan, se filtran y se hierven en enormes calderas de cobre, luego enfriados… Seth sabe todo esto, pero aun así me pregunto si a lo mejor debí ser yo quien le enseñara todo.

Luego de que las cosas se calman y Paul se va, los encuentro de pie junto a las calderas de cobre en la trastienda. Seth está explicando cómo los lúpulos, y a veces hierbas y azúcar, son agregados para darle diferentes perfiles de sabores a la cerveza antes de ser hervida. Me detengo unos pasos detrás de ellos, pero no me notan. Estoy a punto de anunciar mi presencia cuando algo que dice Seth me detiene.

—Justo ahora estamos esperando para poner a hervir un lote de IPA. Al parecer los lúpulos están mohosos. Edward estaba enojadísimo con Emmett hoy en la mañana. Probablemente ésa es _una _de las razones por las que estaba tan de mal humor antes. —No puedo creer que estén hablando así de mí a mis espaldas.

—¿Hay otras razones? —pregunta Bella lo suficientemente alto para que yo la escuche.

—Demonios, sí —dice Seth, hundiéndose más—. Está pasando un momento de mierda con su ahora ex esposa. Viajó el fin de semana para reunirse con ella y su abogado, para ver lo del divorcio. Si me lo preguntas, esa mierda se va a poner fea. Estoy seguro que esa perra está buscando sangre.

—Oh —dice. Estoy jodidamente encabronado porque él está hablando sobre mi vida personal con Bella. No es de su maldita incumbencia, ni de ella.

—Seth. —Ladro con enojo y cruzo los brazos en posición defensiva—, yo me haré cargo a partir de aquí. Ve a ayudar afuera.

—Claro. Oye amigo… —Se me acerca, pero no estoy de humor.

—Guárdatelo.

—Bien.

Seth se va viéndose un poco verde, dejándome solo con Bella en la sala de ebullición.

—Parece que te contaron mucho —digo fríamente.

Bella se ve agitada y mortificada. Cuando habla su voz es de disculpa.

—Lo siento… yo no… como sea, no te enojes con Seth. Fui yo quien preguntó.

—Sí, bien. En este momento ya es conocimiento popular —respondo sombríamente—, pero apreciaría si… en el futuro…

—Mantengo mi nariz fuera de esto. Lo entiendo —dice con suavidad levantando la cabeza. Esos ojos que se asoman bajo sus pestañas son honestos.

—Gracias. —Bajo los brazos y me acerco a ella, pongo la mano en un lado de la caldera y le doy una palmada—. Por cierto, nunca toques esto cuando esté funcionando; te quemarás.

—Qué bueno que me dices. —Sonríe un poco, y sus ojos se arrugan en las orillas. Nos quedamos ahí por un incómodo momento, pero luego ella habla de nuevo—. Este lugar es increíble, Edward. No sabía que había tanto detrás de esto… la verdad estoy impresionada. —La observo cuidadosamente para comprobar si sólo está fanfarroneando, pero parece hablar en serio. Sonríe de nuevo con vacilación, y siento que mi enojo comienza a desvanecerse.

—¿Y qué tan lejos llegaron?

—¿Qué?—pregunta distraída.

—El tour. ¿Qué tanto te mostró Seth?

—Creo que casi todo.

—¿Las reservas?

Sacude la cabeza. De repente siento la urgencia de enseñárselas; para mí es la mejor parte de toda la operación.

—De acuerdo, ven. —Estiro la mano para tocar su brazo, fue sólo un gesto impulsivo para llamar su atención, pero por alguna razón mi mano se queda ahí por un segundo más del necesario. Su suéter es suave y delgado, y puedo sentir el calor de su piel. Bella me mira con ojos como platos, y quitó la mano rápidamente—. Bien —digo, avanzando un paso hacia el sótano—. Por aquí.

Abro la puerta que está en la parte trasera de la sala de ebullición y enciendo la luz. Cuando llegamos a la parte inferior de la rampa, que está diseñada para facilitar el acceso de los barriles, Bella mira a su alrededor a las filas de barriles en las repisas de metal. Mierda de la buena.

—Las reservas… Aquí es donde dejamos reposar algunas de nuestras cervezas especiales cuando las hacemos —le digo—. Justo ahora reposando la cerveza negra Imperial. —Giro el cilindro para probarla, llenando una pequeña copa redonda con un líquido oscuro, casi negro. Me llevo la copa a la nariz y murmuro con apreciación. Paraíso—. Sólo hacemos diez barriles de ésta cada año. ¿Quieres probarla? —Bella asiente con entusiasmo y estira la mano para aceptar la copa. Nuestros dedos se acarician por un fugaz segundo cuando agarra la copa. Ésta es, en parte, otra prueba para ver si recuerda las técnicas para saborear de antes, pero también quiero que lo disfrute. Miro con aprobación como lo bebe, manteniendo la cerveza en su boca antes de tragar e inhalar. Sus ojos se cierran y susurra algo, luego los abre de nuevo para tomar un trago más grande. Me río.

—Calma, chica. Esa cosa tiene un doce por ciento. Te dejará inconsciente.

—Está muy buena. Nunca pensé que me gustaría la cerveza oscura, pero ésta sabe increíble.

—¿A qué te sabe?

—Chocolate… caramelo… Está un poco amarga.

—Son los lúpulos —digo, y sonrió al verla tomar un trago con más cuidado.

—Cierto.

Sin querer perdérmelo, me sirvo otra copa y los alzó hacia la luz; está tan oscura que no se filtra en absoluto. Le doy un trago largo y lento lamiendo la espuma que queda en mi labio superior.

—¿Algo más? —pregunto.

—Um. Humeante. Está un poco… leñosa.

Sonrió ante su descripción. Esperaba "buena", ¿pero "leñosa"? Ésta es una oportunidad demasiado buena para dejarla pasar.

—¿Un poco leñosa? —repito.

Entrecierra un poco los ojos y la esquina derecha de su boca se alza. Huele la cerveza negra de nuevo y le da otro trago.

—Sabe así para mí. Sí. Un poco leñosa.—Alza una ceja. Me está tomando el pelo y quiero seguirle la corriente.

—Puedo asegurarte que no es sólo un poco —gruño.

Me mira sorprendida, lo cual me hace retractarme. Me pongo nervioso por un momento mientras intento descubrir cómo salirme de esta.

—En realidad es intencional… ese sabor leñoso. Se supone que es un sabor prominente.

—¡Hola! ¡Bella! —resuena la voz de Emmett, y sus pesadas pisadas retumban en la rampa de metal.

—Hola Emmett —dice. ¿Es alivio lo que escucho en su voz?

En el rostro de Emmett aparece una enorme sonrisa cuando ve la escena que tiene delante de sí.

—¡Oh Dios, Edward te está enseñando los peces gordos!

—Uhhhh… —Bella está sonrojada y mirando el piso. No me mira a los ojos.

—Sí, bueno, creo que ya terminamos aquí —digo con aspereza.

—Esta mierda es increíble, ¿no? —comenta Emmett sirviéndose un vaso—. Es la creación de Edward.

—Sí, es bastante increíble —afirma ella al terminar nuestras cervezas y empezamos a subir por las escaleras. Camino un poco delante de ellos, pero sigo escuchando su conversación.

—Entonces fue tu primer día. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Crees que te gustará el trabajo? —pregunta Emmett.

Giro la cabeza ligeramente, pero aun así no puedo escuchar su respuesta.

* * *

Oh, oh, este Edward tan sensible con su cerveza…

Espero que les haya gustado ;)

El siguiente capítulo estará para el 4 de agosto.

¡Gracias por sus comentarios! ^^

VanerK, BeLeNxiiiZzz, torposoplo12, Deathxrevenge, Moni Camacho, jacke94, Gladiiz D'Kltz, kpatycullen, Nyx-88, Shibubi, Gabriela Cullen, LuluuPattinson, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Esmeralda C, Mercedes Mejia, bellaliz, , hilarycullen17, idtamary, liduvina, DiAnA FeR, Alessa315, Robmy, lokaxtv, PinkLady, antomirok, freckles03, Chayley Costa


	3. Sobre Cerveza, Comida y Cabras

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es Magnolia822, yo sólo traduzco.

**Beta: **Isa.

* * *

"**La cultura del lúpulo… es tan análoga sobre la cultura y uso de la uva que puede permitirse un tema para los futuros poetas." - Henry David Thoreau**

**Capítulo 3:** Sobre Cerveza, Comida y Cabras

—Entonded, no me equivoqué, ¿o dí? —Emmett mastica ruidosamente su sándwich, haciendo que salten migajas a su pecho y su regazo. Envié a Seth a la ciudad para que nos comprara comida. Luego de andar de bocón sobre mi vida personal, era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

—¿Sobre qué? —pregunto, alzo una ceja con inocencia y me recargo en mi silla.

—Oh, no te hagas el tonto. Sobre Bella.

—No sabe nada sobre cerveza —gruño; no estoy dispuesto a darle la satisfacción que busca.

—Pero aprenderá. Pude ver que ya lo estaba entendiendo. Y por cierto, no me refiero a eso.

—¿En serio, Em? Eres el maestro de la sutileza. Me pregunto cómo se sentirá Rosalie si supiera que te fijas en otra chica.

—Ahh —dice haciendo un gesto con la mano—, por favor. Rose sabe que sólo tengo ojos para ella. Es sólo… una observación empírica.

—¿Una observación empírica?

Se encoge de hombros.

—Vimos Sherlock Holmes anoche. Robert Downey Jr es un tipo divertido. Lo que digo es que pienso que Bella será perfecta. Me dijo que hasta ahora le gustaba el lugar.

—Estuvo aquí por tres horas nada más —argumento, dándole una mordida a mi sándwich, hecho justo como me gusta. Seth debía estar intentando impresionarme.

—Sí, y pasó la mayor parte el tiempo con tu culo gruñón y no huyó del lugar gritando. A mi parecer eso la califica para el trabajo.

La verdad no sé por qué estoy discutiendo con Emmett sobre esto viendo que estoy de acuerdo con él. Puede que Bella no tenga experiencia, pero obviamente está dispuesta a aprender y tiene un buen paladar. También es entusiasta y divertida… y, sí, atractiva. _Mucho_. Fue jodidamente caliente verla beber de esa cerveza con sus labios llenos rodeando el pico de la botella.

También es joven. Muy joven. Y una empleada…

Sigo pensando en lo que pasó en las reservas antes de la llegada de Emmett. No me quedaba duda alguna de que había coqueteado conmigo, pero luego se puso nerviosa; pude verlo por la forma en que su mano temblaba ligeramente al sostener su copa. Y sí, no podía negar que me gustaba molestarla, pero no había nada apropiado en eso, en absoluto. Bella Swan estaba fuera de mis límites.

—Ya veremos —respondo al final.

—Entonces, ¿adónde se fue?

—A clase. Supongo que siguen con las clases hasta dentro de un par de semanas. —En realidad eso no era problema alguno ya que Bella me había asegurado que estaría disponible para la abertura del bar.

—¿Tiene exámenes finales? ¿Cuál es su especialización?

—Al carajo, no lo sé. Me sorprende que tú tampoco.

—Hombre, en serio eres idiota.

La cruda, la falta de sueño, y la locura en general de mi vida están empezando a hacer efecto, y decido que es mejor irme antes de causar más daños. No puedo recordar una época en mi vida en que las cosas fueran diferentes, aunque sé – _empíricamente _– que alguna vez existió.

—Sí, bueno, nunca te cases —murmuro mientras recojo la envoltura de mi sándwich, la hago bolita y la lanzo al basurero que está cerca de mi escritorio.

—Y bien… ¿puedo preguntar? ¿Qué pasó con Victoria?

En realidad no quiero hablar sobre eso, pero Emmett es mi hermano y también es mi socio en Cullen Creek. Incluso aunque yo tomaba la mayoría de las decisiones en el negocio, su dinero también estaba invertido aquí. Merece saber contra qué me estoy enfrentando.

—Pues, ¿quieres saber las noticias malas o las malas?

—Uh…

—La mala noticia es que todavía no se puede finalizar ya que sólo llevamos cuatro meses separados. Es ley del estado de Vermont. La otra mala noticia es que está pidiendo una pensión… mucho dinero. —Suspiro y me sobo la nuca.

—¿Cuánto?

—Demasiado. Más de lo que le voy a dar, de eso estoy malditamente seguro.

—Mierda, hombre. ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

—Estoy pensando en eso. Nos vamos a reunir de nuevo el mes que viene.

—¿Y qué pasa si no accedes?

—Entonces se va a juicio… y preferiría que no pasara. Apenas puedo costearme a Jenks en estos momentos.

—Carajo.

—Exacto.

—Pues Rose y yo estamos aquí para ti, carnal. Y mamá y papá, lo sabes.

—Sí, gracias.

—Deberías llamar a papá, sabes. Me llamó ayer; dijo que no respondías tu teléfono.

—Estaba ocupado. —Ocupado hundiéndome con cerveza de mierda en un bar de Loughman. Lo más cercano que servían a una cerveza artesanal es nacionalmente distribuida; tenía el nombre de un patriota de Nueva Inglaterra. Pero en ese momento no me podía importar menos.

—Pues ya sabes cómo es; estaba entrando en pánico, pero lo calmé.

—Bien, lo llamaré más tarde.

—¿Te vas? —pregunta Emmett cuando me pongo de pie, su boca está llena de la última mordida.

—Eso pensaba. Estoy jodidamente cansado. Llámame si pasa algo, ¿bien?

—Sí. ¡Vete! ¡Duerme! Todo está bajo control.

—Eso mismo dijiste la última vez —murmuro agarrando mi abrigo de detrás de la puerta y despidiéndome a medias de los chicos que están afuera cuando paso.

Afuera sigue haciendo frío y mis pensamientos inadvertidamente se van hacia Bella de nuevo. No llevaba abrigo, y vino a pie. La cervecería no está muy lejos para caminar hasta la ciudad, quizá veinte minutos, pero aún así. Es tiempo suficiente para resfriarte. Y ella seguía algo mareada… Sonrío un poco, pensando en ella entrando a clase de esa forma. Probablemente una lección diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrada.

Pronto me encuentro acelerando por la sinuosa carretera de acceso que lleva a la autopista. Se fue hace una hora, así que no hay posibilidad alguna de que siga caminando, pero aún así sigo buscándola. Lo último que necesito es que una empleada se enferme antes de la apertura.

Pero sí, hace mucho que se fue, así que giro a la derecha y me encamino a casa, hacia Appletree Bay.

El estacionarme frente a la casa Cape Cod de dos pisos donde Victoria y yo solíamos vivir me llena de sentimientos encontrados. Ésta había sido la casa de sus sueños. Cuando nos mudamos aquí hace cuatro años —justo cuando la cervecería estaba dejando los beneficios suficientes para vivir cómodamente—, a mí también me encantaba…, a pesar de la enorme hipoteca. Estaba justo en la orilla del Lago Champlain: acceso a la playa, una terraza… ¿Cómo podía no gustarme?

Pero ahora sólo me recordaba a ella. Hay muy poco de mí aquí. Probablemente sería mejor vender el lugar y conseguir algo más cerca de la ciudad.

El aire fresco me aclara un poco la mente mientras recorro el camino de piedra hacia la entrada y giro la llave en la puerta, pateando a un lado el correo acumulado y dejo caer mi maletín en el piso junto a las escaleras.

Ya había problemas en nuestro matrimonio cuando nos mudamos aquí aunque, en ese momento, no podía verlos. Ahora todo es tan obvio.

Ella se volvió loca decorando el lugar, comprando muebles nuevos, desarmando y remodelando la cocina, instalando un jacuzzi en la terraza recién construida. Luego comenzó con la ropa, zapatos... sólo quería marcas de diseñador aunque en realidad no podíamos pagarlas. Pero la dejé hacer lo que se le diera la gana, sólo para hacerla feliz.

En ciertas maneras lo entiendo. Victoria y yo comenzamos a salir en preparatoria, y no tuvo mucho mientras crecía. Sus padres estaban divorciados; ella y su hermana Bree vivían con su madre y su padre era un patán. Ni siquiera le mandaba un regalo en su cumpleaños. Cabrón.

Así que sí, entiendo que quisiera cosas lindas, pero cuando le dije que teníamos que reducir gastos por la expansión, empezó a resentirse y a agredir en silencio. Nunca olvidaré la noche que llegué a casa y la escuché en el teléfono con Bree diciendo mierdas de mí. Ella pensaba que yo era estúpido, que no tendríamos éxito y perderíamos todo. Le dije que lo estaba haciendo por nosotros, pero estaba más que claro que no tenía fe en mí. Sólo empeoró con el tiempo, pero sí, ése fue el principio del final. Pero claro, ahora que las cosas van bien ella busca su tajada. No es que me sienta amargado ni nada de eso.

Agarro un par de aspirinas del bote y me las paso con un trago de jugo de naranja directo del envase, y al carajo si no pienso en Bella Swan otra vez. Sus ojos… me recordaban algo. Chocolate y cebada… hmmm… una agradable cerveza café. Bella Brown. Suena bien.

_Joder, Edward_.

Necesito dormir, pero primero dejo un mensaje rápido en la contestadora de mis papás, diciéndoles que sigo vivo. Lo último que necesito es que aparezcan por aquí ahora. Actúan con simpatía sobre el divorcio, pero han estado felizmente casados por más de treinta años; de ninguna forma pueden entenderme de verdad. Es increíble para mí, ya que incluso en algunas maneras mamá y papá son completamente opuestos, que se complementen en esa forma que parece funcionar a la perfección. Me pregunto qué se sentirá ser así.

**~SB~**

Para cuando llega el viernes ya me siento un poco mejor. Los lúpulos frescos llegaron a tiempo, y ahora la IPA está fermentando de maravilla. Seguimos dentro del horario, lo cual es un jodido alivio. Considerando todo, las cosas en la cervecería parecen estar bajo control.

Hoy tengo planeada otra prueba de gusto para Bella, pero esta vez también planeo combinar comida con las bebidas. La mayoría de las personas no saben que una buena cerveza, como un buen vino, tiene una afinidad por ciertas comidas. También espero que esta lección le muestre a Bella cómo ayudar con recomendaciones si el cliente las pide, y también evitará que el alcohol la afecte tanto.

Después del almuerzo manejo a la tienda para comprar lo que necesito, y cuando cruzo la puerta con la bolsa de comida apenas pasadas las dos de la tarde, me sorprendo al ver que Bella ya está ahí. Está sentada en un taburete leyendo un libro y vistiendo su camiseta azul de Cullen Creek, pero baja el libro y se da la vuelta para verme cuando me escucha. Mis ojos son atraídos inmediatamente por sus piernas largas y torneadas. Está usando una falda con medias…, una falda muy corta. Las botas que tiene en los pies son Doc Martins, no esas mierdas peludas que usan todas las universitarias.

—Hola —dice sonriendo—. Lo siento. Llegué un poco temprano.

—No pasa nada.

—Seth se ofreció a pasar por mí, pero él tenía que llegar a las dos. Es una caminata larga de mi casa hasta aquí.

Esa revelación me irrita más de lo que debería.

—¿Qué tan larga? —pregunto, dejando la bolsa en la barra y sacando las cosas. Bella me mira con curiosidad.

—¿Hmm? —Era una pregunta bastante sencilla, si me lo preguntan, pero detecto un tinte de sonrojo en sus mejillas. Ella es un enigma; un momento coquetea descaradamente y de manera segura y en el siguiente actúa con timidez… Es algo… carajo… es lindo.

—¿Qué tan larga es la caminata? —aclaro.

—Umm… La última vez tardé 45 minutos de ida y otros 45 de venida

—¿Por qué no lo dijiste? Pude haberte dado un aventón —digo sonriendo.

Ahora ya está completamente sonrojada, pero en lugar de responderme, me sigue la corriente con una sonrisa.

—Hmm… lo tendré en mente para la próxima.

_¿Qué carajo estoy haciendo? Regresa al trabajo, idiota._

Me aclaro la garganta, concentrando mi atención en sacar las cosas.

—¿No tienes carro?

—Sí. Tengo una camioneta vieja, pero está muerta. No sé si es la batería u otra cosa, pero no enciende, y no tengo dinero para remolcarla a un taller o arreglarla si logro llevarla hasta allá.

Bella se pone de pie y se acerca a la orilla de la barra, agarrando algunos de los artículos que dejé ahí. Está cerca de mí y es tan bajita que puedo ver la parte de arriba de su cabeza. Está usando un broche pequeñito en el cabello, pero aún así está agarrado en una coleta. Me pregunto cómo se verá suelto alrededor de sus hombros.

—Pues necesitas arreglarla. Llegarás tarde a casa en fines de semana, y estará oscuro… No puedes depender siempre en alguien para que te lleve a casa.

—Ya lo sé —replica con voz irritada, retrocede un paso y cruza los brazos—. Y lo haré, en cuanto comience a recibir mi sueldo.

—Sí, deberías hacerlo.

—Bien, papá. Dios.

Bella está sentada de nuevo en un taburete moviendo las piernas. Eso me distrae.

—Sabes —dice, mirándome doblar la bolsa de papel y tirarla—, de verdad deberías usar bolsas reusables cuando compras. Eso de ahí —Hace un gesto en dirección a la basura—, probablemente mató un árbol de la selva. ¿Sabes cuántas medicinas para salvar la vida podrían no ser nunca descubiertas si acabamos con la selva? Muchas. ¿Y todas las especies sin descubrir? Todo para que tengas una bolsa en que llevarte queso de cabra a casa. —Bella alza el ofensivo queso y arruga la nariz.

—¿Sólo te desagrada mi uso de bolsas de papel, o también es por el queso?

—Es por ambos.

—¿Algunas vez has probado el queso de cabra, Bella?

Lo deja en la barra con una mirada de desagrado palpable.

—No. No lo he probado. No como cosas hechas de cabras.

—¿Qué eres, vegetariana o algo así? —Pienso en la salchicha ahumada. Ni siquiera pensé en la posibilidad de que tuviera restricciones alimenticias.

—En realidad soy vegetariana, pero sí como queso. Es sólo la idea de leche de cabra lo que me inquieta.

—Pues —digo incapaz de resistirme—, es mejor que lo superes porque eso es lo que vas a comer hoy.

—¡Qué! ¡Demonios, no! —Tiembla y cruza los brazos de nuevo con un puchero en el rostro. Se ve joven y jodidamente adorable.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué te inquieta?

—Tengo un trauma.

—¿Con el _queso_?

—No, idiota. —Se tapa la boca con las manos, y tengo que morderme la parte interna de mi mejilla para no reír—. Lo siento —murmura.

—No pasa nada. Me han dicho cosas peores. —Y sí que era cierto—. Bueno, entonces si no es el queso, ¿son las cabras?

—Sí. Tenía cinco años. Mi papá me llevó al zoológico y yo estaba muy emocionada… amo a los animales. Bueno… como sea. Llegamos ahí y me estoy divirtiendo. Estoy acariciando a un burrito, esos burritos miniatura de Sicilia… increíble, y también hay unos corderitos muy bonitos y un bebito de vaca con una lengua muy larga y morada… y pollitos chiquititos amarillos y patitos peluchones… Era el sueño húmedo de todo niño. Jodidamente maravilloso.

—Pareces tener un recuerdo bastante claro de eso.

—Edward —dice Bella alzando una ceja, — ¿no has escuchado que una experiencia traumática se queda con una persona para siempre?

—Lo siento. Sigue. —Se está haciendo cada vez más difícil el no sonreír.

—Bien. Y luego tienen estos pequeños dispensadores de maíz seco que cuesta un peso, ¿sabes? Y le ruego a mi papá por pesos.

»"Papá, papá, papá, quiero darle de comer a los animales". Porque, sí, era una niña estúpida y los amaba.

Bella es toda una narradora. Habla con tanto entusiasmo y, sí, ahora estoy mirándola con una jodida sonrisa.

—Entonces, ¿te dio monedas?

—Tenía todo un montón. Y estoy saltando de alegría porque ahora podré alimentar a los animales. Y luego llegamos a la parte donde tienen a los recién nacidos. Hay un corral con cabras bebés a las que puedes alimentar con pequeños biberones para bebés llenos de leche, así que claro que le ruego a mi papá y me compra uno.

—Por supuesto.

—Sí. Charlie no es gran fan de los animales así que abre la reja y entro yo sola. Pero soy chaparra. _Muy_ chaparra. Y en cuanto esas cabras me ven con el biberón, me atacan. Cabras bebés, mi trasero. Esas cosas son asesinas. Me empujan y luchan por el biberón, pero yo me aferro a él como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Para cuando mi papá logra llegar a salvarme, ya estoy cubierta con leche, lodo y popo de cabra. Fue asqueroso. —Retrocede estremeciéndose y, joder, me estoy riendo porque es la mierda más graciosa que he escuchado en años.

Bella me lanza dagas con la mirada.

—No es jodidamente gracioso.

—Lo siento. Cierto, no te debes reír de experiencias traumáticas. —Pero tengo problemas para detenerme. Esto es buenísimo.

—¡Oye!

—Lo siento, lo siento. Lo siento, chica cabra.

Bella rueda los ojos.

—Dios, no lo olvidarás, ¿cierto?

—No. Y de todas formas todos los empleados de aquí tienen apodos.

—¿Cuál es el tuyo, Jefe?

—Edward.

Camino detrás de la barra y comienzo a acomodar la comida, excepto las salchichas, en platos desechables mientras Bella me ve con escepticismo. Corto pequeños pedazos de baguette y los unto con queso de cabra y miel, y los adorno con rodajas de higos frescos porque, sí, me gusta el gourmet y esas mierdas. Es más fácil preparar el resto de la comida que sólo requiere ser desenvuelta. Cuando termino me disculpo un momento para ir por las cervezas ya que todavía no hemos puesto los barriles detrás de la barra. Cuando regreso con un paquete de doce cervezas combinadas de la nevera, atrapo a Bella oliendo el baguette con queso de cabra como si fuera un animal temeroso. Lo suelta cuando me aclaro la garganta.

—No dejes que mi presencia te detenga.

Me mira de abajo arriba con el ceño fruncido.

—Estoy bien. En serio.

—Bella, te garantizo que te gustará esto. A todas las chicas les gusta.

—¿En serio? —pregunta con una sonrisa cuando abro las cervezas y las pongo detrás de cada comida que les corresponde—. Asumo que eres un experto.

Sin tener ni idea de cómo responderle, decido cambiar de tema.

—Sí… bueno, la lección de hoy…

—Se ve menos apetecible que diseccionar un feto de cerdo en biología.

Alzo la ceja sirviendo la primera cerveza en su correspondiente vaso.

—¿Eso es lo que estudias?

—Estoy estudiando una especialización en Ciencia sobre animales para veterinaria. Más que nada animales grandes.

—¿Y eso es? ¿Caballos, vacas… y cabras? —sonrío.

Bella suspira y rueda los ojos.

—Entre otras cosas. Y por cierto, Jefe, ¿no te enseñaron que repetir hasta el cansancio el mismo chiste viejo es un hábito molesto?

—No, no me lo enseñaron. Aprendí todo lo que necesitaba de David Letterman.

—Misógino.

Con reticencia ignoro el último comentario, ya que en realidad necesitamos ponernos a trabajar.

—Bien. Hoy vas a probar el resto de nuestras cervezas y a aprender un poco sobre combinarlas con comida. Y, claro, la mejor manera de aprender es probándolas, ¿cierto?

Bella asiente con menos entusiasmo.

—De acuerdo. La primera cerveza que probaste la última vez… ¿la recuerdas? —alcé la botella de Hefeweisen.

—Um, sí —dice—. Fue hace tres días.

—Qué bien. Esta vez quiero que la pruebes con esto… —Le paso el vaso y un paquete de fresas. Bella agarra una y se la lleva a los labios, y un poco de jugo se escurre por su barbilla. Antes de que pueda decírselo, estira la mano buscando una servilleta, se sonroja y se limpia la cara.

—Ahora bebe.

—Mmm —murmura con apreciación—, sabe muy bien.

—La Hefe es una cerveza ligera, así que sabe bien con todas las frutas, cosas dulces y mariscos. Sé que no comes mejillones, pero también sabe jodidamente fantástica con esos. A mí me gusta con nueces.

Bella le da otra mordida a la fresa y otro trago a la cerveza. —Apuesto a que sí.

Creo que finalmente me doy cuenta de que Bella tiene una mente bastante pervertida. Su sentido del humor es un poco inmaduro, pero me gusta. _¡Carajo!_

—Bien. Sigamos. Siempre vas a empezar cada degustación con la cerveza más clarita y vas siguiendo hasta las más oscuras, a menos de que el cliente pida cierto tipo en especial.

—Como una degustación de vinos.

—Exacto. ¿Has ido a una?

—Sí, en Washington, de donde soy. Hay muchas vinaterías muy buenas allá. Pinot Noir del bueno.

—Qué bien. Ése es bueno.

Bella sonríe complacida.

—Bien, vamos con la siguiente. Es una de las que más se vende, la Three Frog IPA —le digo pasándole el vaso—. No está tan fresca como me gustaría, ya que es de un lote más viejo, pero es suficientemente buena para intentarlo.

Acepta el vaso que le ofrezco y bebe; su rostro se contrae sorprendido.

—¡Está muy amarga! —exclama.

—No eres fan de la IPA, ¿huh? —Sorprendentemente no me ofende, aunque es una de mis cervezas favoritas.

—Es… no está mala —se retracta—. Sabe mucho a hierbas… un poco frutal. Con muchos lúpulos.

—Bella, está bien tener tus preferencias personales, sólo no le digas a los clientes que crees que apesta. —Le paso la bolsa de papas y un tarro de salsa picante, y Bella me sorprende al untar una enorme cantidad de esa cosa en la papa antes de poder advertirle lo mucho que pica. Sonríe y hace un ruidito de apreciación antes de comer más.

—En realidad esto le da un sabor mejor. Amo las cosas picantes —dice.

—Puedo verlo. Bueno, como sea, la IPA en realidad va bien acompañada con cualquier tipo de comida picante ya que la amargura de los lúpulos resalta el sabor. Deberías aprender a tomarle el gusto.

—Sí, trabajaré en ello.

Luego Bella prueba la cerveza Raspberry Wheat y sonríe. Ahora ya puedo ver con más claridad sus preferencias de sabor. Le gustan las cervezas oscuras de malta y las ligeras con sabor frutal y no amargas.

—Ahora esto sí me gusta. Es la que bebo siempre en el bar.

Eso me sorprende.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, es una de mis favoritas.

—No, me refiero a que si vas al bar… ¿A mi bar?

—Todo el tiempo… con Alice.

—Nunca antes te he visto ahí, chica cabra.

Bella frunce el ceño un poco y regresa su lindo sonrojo. Jodido infierno… estoy empezando a amar hacerla sonrojar, incluso aunque ahora no fue intencional.

—Sí, bueno… —Quiero saber qué va a decir, pero no termina. En lugar de eso le paso el plato que tiene queso de cabra y rodajas higo con baguette. Me mira con horror fingido.

—En realidad no esperas que pruebe esto, ¿verdad?

Asiento agarrando uno y metiéndomelo a la boca.

—Síp.

—Eres cruel.

—Oye, cuando aceptaste el trabajo te dije que era un cabrón.

—Cierto.

—Toma un bocado, mastica y traga. Ahora eso es una orden.

—Lo haré, si prometes no llamarme chica cabra.

—Dejaré de llamarte chica cabra si no te gusta. Y la única forma en que lo descubrirás es probándolo. Eso se llama un compromiso.

—Carajo. —Cierra los ojos y se tapa la nariz, llevándose el pan a la boca y dándole una tentativa mordida. Es maravilloso ver su expresión cambiar de completo disgusto a confusión y, finalmente, a deleite. Abre los ojos sorprendida.

—Te gusta. Te lo dije.

—Mierda. Yo… sí. Es… —Le da otra mordida, más grande esta vez, y luego se lo traga con un sorbo de cerveza—. La verdad no sabe nada a lo que pensé. Es tan cremoso… un poco agrio… no sabe a cabras. Y la miel y el higo… saben muy bien.

Intento no sentirme demasiado complacido, pero me permito una pequeña sonrisa.

—Qué bien. Pues esta mierda va a la perfección con la Raz Wheat. Y si les dices eso a los clientes, pensarán que eres una genio.

—Soy una genio.

—Y modesta también.

Sonríe un poco agarrando otro pedazo de baguette.

—¿Esto significa que seguirás llamándome… ya sabes… así?

—Sólo en privado —digo antes de poder detenerme. Bella alza una ceja. _¿Qué carajo me pasa?_

La siguiente cerveza es nuestra Copper Ale, la cual iba a combinar con salchichas, aunque ahora no puedo por el inconveniente vegetarianismo de Bella, así que sólo yo como un poco mientras probamos la cerveza, ella se ve completamente asqueada.

—¿Cómo te puedes comer eso? Está hecho de tripas de cerdo.

—Las tripas de cerdo saben bien.

—Asco.

Finalmente sólo nos queda la única cerveza que no ha probado; nuestra Oatmeal Porter. Es un poco más dulce y menos agria que la Imperial Stout que ella probó hace unos días, y si le gustó ésa, va a amar esta. Eso espero.

—Ahora esta mierda va bien acompañada de cualquier tipo de carne asada o guisado —explico—. Pero también va bien con postres, especialmente con el chocolate.

Bella abre los ojos como platos y sonríe dándole un trago.

—Mmm… sabe bien.

—Espera hasta que la pruebes con esto —digo, dándole un pedazo de la barra de chocolate oscuro orgánico. Lo acepta y muerde un pedacito de una esquina.

—No me digas que tampoco te gusta el chocolate.

—Amo un chingo el chocolate, ¿bromeas? Es sólo que me gusta saborearlo, por eso siempre le doy pequeñas mordidas.

Quiero reírme de ella y decirle que toda la barra es suya si la quiere, pero estoy disfrutando al ver sus mordiditas. Le da un trago a la cerveza y gime, y me alegra estar detrás de la barra porque definitivamente a mi polla le están interesando esos sonidos que está haciendo. Jodido infierno. _Tenía que elegir el chocolate, ¿verdad?_

—Vaya… es… vaya… increíble. Hace que la cerveza tenga un sabor más a café… Y sí, es dulce sin ser empalagosa. —Hay un poco de chocolate en la comisura de sus labios y su lengua sale para lamerlo, y sí, a mi polla también le gusta eso.

—Me alegra que… te guste. —La verdad estoy un poco agitado. ¿Está haciendo esas mierdas a propósito?

Antes de tener tiempo para considerar la respuesta a esa pregunta, escucho las ruidosas voces de Emmett y Seth, y después veo sus cuerpos aparecer por una esquina.

—¡Prueba de degustación! ¡Joder, sí! —exclama Emmett cuando ve la comida.

—¡Hola, Em! Hola, Seth —los saluda Bella, dejando su vaso en la barra cuando se acerca Seth. No puedo escuchar lo que están diciendo porque Emmett es muy ruidoso.

—Queso de cabra e higos, ¿huh? Nunca antes había visto que trajeras estas mierdas. —Agarra un pedazo de baguette y me da un codazo antes de desaparecerlo dentro de su boca.

—Va bien acompañado con la Raz Wheat —explico.

—Claro, claro.

Le hubiera respondido de forma sarcástica, pero me distraigo con las risitas de Bella; se está riendo de algo que dijo ese niño. Y él se ve jodidamente complacido de sí mismo.

—¿Edward? —Bella se gira hacia mí—. Um… si ya terminamos aquí, ¿está bien si me voy con Seth?

No. Quiero decirle que de ninguna jodida manera hemos terminado y que seré yo quien le dé un aventón cuando terminemos. Pero no lo hago.

—Sí, adelante. Pero para la próxima asegúrate de poder quedarte tu horario completo. —Intento hacer esa declaración como algo casual, pero quizá sale un poco mal.

—Pero pensé que dijiste…

—Está bien. —Agito la mano—. Nos vemos después.

—Bieeen. —La mirada de Bella se pasea entre nosotros tres, y nos sonríe de manera forzada—. Ven, Seth. Vámonos.

Seth sonríe e incluso tiene las bolas para ayudarla a ponerse el abrigo. _Chingada madre_.

Bella se gira una última vez y se despide con un gesto de la mano. Sus ojos atrapan los míos por un segundo antes de salir por la puerta.

Emmett me da un codazo.

—Mierda, carnal. El queso de cabra y los higos… fue muy obvio.

—No sé de qué demonios estás hablando.

—Como sea, Edward. Ya sabes lo que dicen sobre la negación.

—Eso no es de tu maldita incumbencia.

—Gracias —dice, agarrando las papas y la salsa—. Acabas de validar mi argumento.

Un rato después, luego de que ya todos se fueron, estoy limpiando y me doy cuenta de que Bella olvidó su libro. Me sorprendo un poco de que sea _On the Road_, uno de mis favoritos. ¿Lo necesita para alguna clase?

Tengo el repentino impulso de llevárselo, ¿pero no sería extraño que apareciera en su casa? Sé que puedo encontrar su dirección entre sus papeles…, pero incluso yo sé que eso es un abuso de confianza y probablemente demasiado extraño.

Pongo el libro de lado mientras termino de limpiar, completamente indeciso sobre qué hacer. ¿Debería o no debería?

_Carajo_.

* * *

¿Ustedes qué opinan? ¿Debería llevárselo o no? Estuvo interesante esa tarde que pasaron juntos…

La narración de esta historia es un poco diferente ya que transcurre en tiempo presente en lugar de pasado, es por eso que algunas expresiones cambian. Y sí es un poco Olderward: Edward tiene 29 años y Bella 22, aunque no es tanta la diferencia.

¡Gracias a todas por sus comentarios! ^^

MaeCllnWay, Soemarie Grey, Mercedes Mejia, SkyC, solcito, jacke94, idtamary, bellaliz, freckles03, VanerK, Gabriela Cullen, Gladiiz D'Kltz, hilarycullen17, DiAnA FeR, BeLeNxiiiZzz, cielo carlie cullen, Karen's Lullaby Cullen Swan, Deathxrevenge, Maze2531, Nyx-88, fati21, antomirok, Chayley Costa, terewee, PRISGPE, Caniqui, PinkLady, liduvina, Ykbella


	4. Antes del juego

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es Magnolia822, yo sólo traduzco.

**Beta: **Isa.

* * *

"**Beber cerveza no te hace engordar, te hace rebajar...**

**Sobre barras, mesas, sillas y postes." -Anónimo**

**Capítulo 4: **Antes del juego

De regreso en la oficina, saco el archivo que contiene los datos de Bella y me siento en mi escritorio para abrirlo. 127, calle Archer. Probablemente es una de esas casas grandes que renovaron cerca del campus al otro lado de la ciudad; no debería ser difícil encontrarla. Pero entonces me doy cuenta de que también está anotado su teléfono. Claro. Tiene muchísimo más sentido sólo llamarla y averiguar si necesita el maldito libro.

_Y bien, ¿qué vas a hacer?_

Sacó mi celular y me recargo en mi silla, dudo antes de marcar el número. Por alguna razón estoy nervioso. Casi sería más fácil llevárselo a la casa. Soy su jefe, pero estoy actuando como un jodido adolescente. Antes de cambiar de parecer marco su número, apoyo el celular entre el oído y el hombro mientras me pongo el abrigo.

Al tercer timbre alguien contesta y una profunda voz grita en mi oído.

—¡Tú, hijo de puta! ¡Sólo compra la maldita pizza! ¡Te pagaremos!

Es un chico. Definitivamente no esperaba mi llamada, y demonios, yo tampoco lo esperaba a él.

—Uh... Soy Edward Cullen, busco a Bella Swan.

—Oh, mierda. Lo siento —dice esa voz—. Creí que eras alguien más.

—Obviamente.

—Espera un segundo. —Se escucha una risa sofocada y música a todo volumen al otro lado de la línea. Una voz chillona de mujer se escucha en la distancia—. ¡Bella, Bella! ¡Oye! Nena, ¡te llaman por teléfono! —grita la voz.

¿Nena? ¿Este idiota es su novio? Al instante me arrepiento de haberle llamado y luego me pregunto por qué debería arrepentirme. Novio idiota o no, no cambia el hecho de que olvidó su libro.

—¿Quién es? —Reconozco la voz de Bella.

—Un tipo. Edmund, o algo así.

Edward, idiota. ¿Quién demonios se llama Edmund? Ella dice algo más pero no puedo entender qué es.

Dos segundos después su voz está en la línea.

—¿Hola?

—Hola Bella. Soy Edward.

—Hola. Mira, perdóname por haberme ido antes de que terminara mi turno. De verdad, en serio espero que no llames para despedirme porque necesito el empleo.

—No te llamo por eso.

—Oh, bien. —Parece estar sorprendida, pero puedo distinguir el alivio en su voz. El idiota le dice algo más, y Bella responder con una risa—. Lo siento, espera un momento, Edward. Vete, Mike.

—Está más que claro que no es un buen momento. Sólo quería...

—No, está bien. No estoy ocupada. Sólo intento deshacerme de un parásito. Mi compañero de casa es un dolor de trasero.

¿Un compañero de casa? Quizá no es su novio. Claro que eso no importa.

—No sabía que tenías un compañero de casa.

—No te lo había dicho. Pero sí, tengo tres. Son chicos geniales, pero todos son idiotas.

¿_Tres_ compañeros de casa?

—¿Entonces por qué vives con ellos? —le pregunto.

—No es que sea de tu incumbencia, pero son mis amigos. —Mientras habla agarro el teléfono con una mano, lucho para ponerme la chaqueta y hacer un rápido escaneo de la habitación antes de cerrar—. Tenía otra compañera de cuarto hace unos años, pero terminó mal.

—¿Mal?

—Sí. —No agrega nada más, decepcionando así mi inapropiada curiosidad. Ella es mi empleada y en realidad no necesito saber nada sobre su vida personal.

—Ya veo.

—Pero he sido amiga de estos tipos por muchos años. La mayor parte del tiempo no me molesta, incluso si la irritante novia de Mike está siempre aquí. —Escucho otra carcajada y Bella suspira, para luego susurrar—: ¿Lo escuchaste? Tengo que lidiar con eso.

—Suena... feliz.

—Más bien loca. —Hace una pausa y por la disminución del sonido puedo decir que se está moviendo a una habitación más tranquila—. Entonces, Edmund... no quiero ser grosera, ¿pero puedes repetirme por qué me llamaste?

Ya voy de camino a mi camioneta y palmeo el libro en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta para asegurarme de no haberlo dejado.

—Pues, chica cabra, olvidaste tu libro. No sé si lo necesites para algo.

—¿Mi libro?

—El Kerouac.

—Oh. Es verdad. Mierda, sí, lo necesito.

—Puedo llevártelo si quieres. —Me subo a la cabina y giro la llave, dándole un segundo al motor para que se caliente.

—Um... vaya. Es muy amable de tu parte el ofrecerte, pero no puedo aceptarlo.

—No es problema alguno. De todas formas voy a la ciudad. —La mayoría de los viernes me la paso en el bar mezclándome con los clientes y viendo cómo van las cosas ya que usualmente no tengo oportunidad de hacerlo entre semana. Ya que vamos a abrir pronto la Cervecería es más importante que nunca el crear algo de fama.

—Podrías venir a dejarlo, pero Alice y yo saldremos ahorita para visitar a Jasper en el bar. Me va a recoger como en 30 segundos.

—Bien. Yo voy para allá —le digo—. Llevaré el libro y lo dejaré en la barra si no te veo.

—Suena bien. Muchísimas gracias.

—No es nada. Te veré en un rato.

Quince minutos después voy en camino a Cullen Creek. Somos uno de los muchos bares que hay en el centro comercial peatonal que hay en Burlington, pero aun así somos el más popular. Me resulta increíble lo lejos que hemos llegado en siete años desde que Emmett y yo entramos al negocio juntos.

La familiar fachada de ladrillo se siente como mi hogar, mucho más que mi propia casa o incluso la cervecería; aquí fue donde todo comenzó. Unos cuantos fumadores que están afuera me saludan al llegar, y me detengo a platicar por un rato, palmeando en la espalda a Matt, uno de los ciudadanos más grandes y familiares de Burlington. Hace unos cuantos años yo era uno de esos hombres, fumaba una cajetilla diaria. Gracias a Dios he logrado mantenerme libre del cigarro a pesar de toda la mierda con Victoria. Más de una vez he querido encender uno.

Adentro el lugar está atestado de gente, desde universitarios hasta parejas grandes. Es un lugar ruidoso, cálido y oscuro, y reconozco a la mayoría de las personas. Es una de las cosas que amo sobre el negocio, o al menos de la forma en que lo manejo. Pase lo que pase, sin importar qué tanto éxito tengamos, quiero conservar esta sensación de familiaridad de un pueblo pequeño.

Hay dos comedores pequeños donde personas con familia y aquellos que busca una noche de bajo perfil pueden beber y comer un poco. Aunque el área del bar siempre está atestada, ahora más que antes, ya que las noches están siendo más cálidas. Eso es algo especial de Vermont, al menos en la ciudad. La gente hiberna durante el invierno y salen en multitud cuando el clima es agradable.

Jasper y Melanie trabajan en la barra esta noche, y los saludo con la mano al dirigirme a la cocina para colgar mi abrigo. Es un manicomio allí adentro; el chef a cargo va gritando órdenes, y huele bien. Saco el libro de Bella del bolsillo de mi chaqueta, golpeándolo contra mi mano.

—¡Holaaaaaa, Ed! —grita Frank, nuestro chef, desde atrás de la línea—. ¿Tienes hambre? Cociné un pescado muy bueno esta noche. ¿Con papas fritas?

—Mejor que sean aros de cebolla —contesto.

—Tú eres el jefe.

De regreso en la barra Jasper me sirve mi cerveza Three Frog. Le doy un trago con agradecimiento y me recargo en la barra con el maldito libro en la mano. Miro a mí alrededor, pero no veo a Bella. Obviamente todavía no llega. Lo abro; hay notas en los márgenes, pero no sé si son suyas o de alguien más ya que no reconozco su letra. Es casi indescifrable a excepción de una frase escrita en todos los capítulos y subrayada: ¿QUÉ CARAJO?

Sonrió secretamente para mí. En definitiva de Bella.

—¡Edward! —Melanie se inclina sobre la barra y sus pechos resaltan de manera obvia con la blusa escotada que no es necesario que vista. Tiene un cuerpo increíble, pero no es mi tipo. Para empezar, es rubia; además es una de las personas más molestas que he conocido en mi vida. Afortunadamente para ella, los clientes la aman. _Me pregunto por qué_, pienso sardónicamente, intentando no mirar hacia su pecho—. No te he visto en años —se queja—. ¿Dónde rayos has estado?

—La vida es una perra —digo, tomando otro trago y sentándome en un taburete recién liberado.

—Sí, eso escuché. Pero te extrañamos. —Hace un puchero. —Deberías venir más seguido. Solías hacerlo. —Encuentro que es increíblemente difícil no mirar sus tetas ya que las está apretando juntas justo frente a mi cara.

—Hmmm... veré que puedo hacer —murmuro cuando le hablan para atender a otro cliente. Jasper me sonríe. Lleva cuatro meses animándome para coger a Melanie, pero le he repetido una y otra vez que, a pesar del hecho de que es tan irritante como la mierda, no me acuesto con los empleados. Es una demanda esperando a suceder.

Algunos de los clientes regulares están sentados junto a mí, y platico con ellos por unos minutos hasta que uno de los chicos me trae mi comida. El pescado está buenísimo.

—Cullen —dice una voz familiar detrás de mí. No me giro.

—Brandon —respondo con mesura.

—¿Estás aquí para atormentar a mi novio?

—¿Estás tú aquí para atormentarme a mí?

—Como siempre.

Me giro esperando ver a Bella, pero no está a la vista.

—Bella me dijo que el entrenamiento va bien —dice Alice sentándose junto a mí.

—No es muy mala —admito.

—¿No muy mala? Oh, qué gran alabo.

—Hola querida —dice Jasper, interrumpiéndonos.

El rostro de Alice se ilumina y se inclina para besarlo. Él está sonriendo como idiota, al igual que ella. Después de cinco años pensarías que ya se terminó lo novedoso. Todavía recuerdo el día que Alice entró al bar; Jasper llevaba seis meses trabajando para mí y estábamos cerrando. Ella entró vestida como si Burlington fuera la Ciudad de Nueva York y yo estaba a punto de hacer una broma sobre eso con Jasper, pero él se giró para verme con esa mirada de locura en el rostro. Supe que lo había perdido incluso antes de que dijera una sola palabra.

—Hola bebé —responde Alice—. ¡Están muy ocupados!

—Lo sé, dímelo a mí. No he tenido ni un minuto libre. —Le da un gin-tonic con limón; Alice se queja rutinariamente de que la cerveza sabe a pipí.

—Pues no me dejes interrumpirte. Bella está aquí. Sólo fue al baño.

Jasper asiente sirviendo otra bebida y deslizándola por la barra. Es la misma que la de Alice. Las chicas no tomarán preso a nadie esta noche.

—Volveré —dice Jasper con una horrible interpretación de _Terminator_. Ruedo los ojos.

Unos minutos después llega Bella. Lo primero que veo es su cabello. Es casi como si hubiera leído mi mente ese día temprano; lo lleva suelto, y es más largo y ondulado de lo que imaginé. Tengo la loca urgencia de estirar la mano y tocarlo, pero claro que no lo hago. Sus labios brillan bajo las luces del bar. Estoy a punto de saludarla cuando lanza su brazo alrededor del hombro de Alice.

—Maldición, era una locura toda la fila que había —se queja mientras Alice le pasa su bebida.

—Creí que te caíste —bromea Alice.

—Eso pareció. Oye —dice, viéndome y sonriéndome. —Necesitas agregar otro baño para las damas. Esto de un sólo cubículo, no es aceptable.

—Sí, eso he escuchado. —Victoria solía hacer sugerencias similares. No es un recuerdo grato.

—No es justo —dice Alice—. Los hombres tardan dos segundos en hacer pipí. Sólo tienen que sacarlo y listo.

Bella murmura que está de acuerdo y le da un trago a su bebida, luego hace una mueca.

—Ugh. Gin.

—Creí que te gustaba.

—No, me gusta el vodka tonic. Gin sabe a cloro y huele a zanahorias.

—De acuerdo. Bien. Alice al rescate. —Le quita la bebida a Bella de la mano y localiza a Jasper al final de la barra—. Ahora vuelvo.

Ahora sólo quedamos Bella y yo, pero yo debería estar haciendo mis rondas. Le doy otro trago a mi cerveza y le entrego el libro.

—Aquí tienes.

—Gracias. —Se pasa el cabello por un hombro, y una vez más me llega un soplo de ese perfume frutal. Desearía poder decirle que no use esas mierdas. Está apretado en la barra, y cuando se mueve para ocupar el asiento de Alice, su cuerpo se presiona contra mí sin querer. Estoy bastante seguro de que sus tetas acaban de rozar mi brazo. Firmes pero suaves. Carajo.

—De verdad tengo que terminar de leerlo —dice tocando la pasta—, pero, Dios, lo odio.

Estoy sorprendido y algo decepcionado.

—¿Cómo puedes odiar a Jack Kerouac? —pregunto—. Es un ícono americano. —Se roba uno de mis aros de cebolla.

—¿Te molesta? —pregunta agarrando otro. Sacudo la cabeza pasándole el plato.

Luego de masticar y tragar sonríe.

—Bien, ¿preguntas cómo puedo odiar a Kerouac? Fácil.

—Dime.

—Eres un hombre —suspira—, así que obviamente te gusta.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?—Mirando hacia la barra, veo a Alice profundamente entretenida en una conversación con Jasper.

—Es que... tengo una teoría —dice dándole un trago a mi cerveza como si no fuera gran cosa. Traga y hace un sonidito; luego frunce la boca. La cosa brillosa para labios deja una marca en la orilla de mi vaso, y por sólo un segundo considero el pasar mi lengua sobre ella, sólo para ver a qué sabe.

¿Qué carajo?

—No puedo esperar para escuchar esto —respondo.

—Bien. De acuerdo. No soy una persona literaria, ¿sabes? Quiero decir, me gusta leer, pero soy una nerd científica.

—¿Una nerd científica?

—Sí, algo así.

Alzo las cejas incitándola a continuar.

—En primer año tomé una clase de Inglés que era obligatoria, y estábamos leyendo _Mrs. Dalloway_.

—Virginia Woolf.

—Sí. ¡Punto para ti! —dice golpeando mi brazo. Retrocedo y hago una mueca de dolor—. Como sea, la profesora nos pregunta qué opinamos de libro y llama mi nombre. No tengo filtro verbal, así que digo lo primero que se me viene a la mente.

—¿Qué fue?

—Que fue que no puedes entender el libro a menos de que seas una mujer de mediana edad. Claro, eso es exactamente lo que es mi profesora.

—Estoy seguro de que eso salió muy bien —digo con una carcajada. Bella sacude la cabeza empáticamente.

—En realidad, se lo tomó bien. Toda la maldita clase se rió de mí. Como sea; no es el comentario más astuto que he dicho.

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso con Jack Kerouac? —pregunto divertido.

—Todo es parte de mi teoría. Sólo espera —dice alzando un dedo y bebiendo de mi cerveza de nuevo. Hace una mueca.

—Creí que no te gustaba la IPA.

—Estoy trabajando en ello, justo como me dijiste.

Sonrió felicitándome a mí mismo.

—Entonces, sigamos. Lo que dije en clase fue estúpido, lo admito, pero tiene algo de verdad. Virginia Woolf escribió _Mrs. Dalloway_ desde su perspectiva de mujer de mediana edad, ¿cierto? Y por consiguiente lidia con problemas que tienen que enfrentar las mujeres de cierta edad.

—Bien...

—Es igual con Jack Kerouac.

—¿Él era una mujer de mediana edad?

—¡No! —exclama golpeando mi brazo de nuevo. _Maldición, tiene la mano pesada_, pienso sobándome ese lugar.

—Pues explícate, chica cabra.

Me mira mal con los labios fruncidos en forma de puchero. Hay una pequeña migaja de aro de cebolla en la comisura de su boca, y hago un gesto para quitárselo. Sus dedos se mueven más rápido que los míos al hacer el viaje hasta su boca mientras se sonroja.

—Lo que quiero decir... es que Jack Kerouac tiene una audiencia diferente. Él es hombre y escribe sobre su experiencia en viajes, conocer gente, mujeres, lo que sea, desde esa perspectiva. Incluso el estilo es demasiado masculino. Tiene un sentido muy masculino del tedio. Simplemente no puedo relacionarme con él.

—Es uno de mis libros favoritos —confieso.

—¿Pero has leído _Mrs. Dalloway_?

—Sí, en la universidad.

—¿Te gusta?

Parece que fue hace tanto tiempo, recuerdo muy poco de mi época en la UV. Me encojo de hombros.

—Estuvo bien.

Bella sonríe y ladea la cabeza.

—¡Ves! Pero te encanta _On the Road_.

—Entonces, ¿lo que dices es que sólo te puede gustar un libro si es relevante para ti? ¿No es un poco de mente cerrada ese pensamiento?

Considera lo que digo y luego se encoje de hombros.

—No, no estoy diciendo que no puedes disfrutarlo, sólo que no razonarás de la misma manera que lo hará alguien que haya vivido esa experiencia.

—Claro. ¿Pero no es así como aprendemos sobre la vida de otras personas? Quiero decir, si sólo lees cosas relevantes para ti, creo que te perderías de mucho.

Me mira con los ojos entrecerrados, considerando lo que he dicho. Al parecer Bella no está acostumbrada a que la contradigan, y no le gusta.

—Puede que tengas razón en eso, Edmund —admite de mala gana.

Le sonrío.

—Soy conocido por tenerla en ocasiones. Pero de todas formas es un buen libro. Deberías darle una oportunidad.

—Odio decírtelo, pero es aburrido.

—Ciertamente eres demasiado argumentativa para alguien tan joven.

Bella rueda los ojos.

—No soy _tan_ joven, Dios. —Alice regresa con una bebida en mano interrumpiendo nuestra conversación.

—_Vodka _tonic, querida —dice pasándole la bebida a Bella. Le da un trago y agarro mi bebida casi vacía de la barra frente a ella.

—Eres mi héroe, Al.

—Heroína —corrige Alice—. Oye, ya está libre una mesa allá atrás, ¿quieres ir?

—Me parece bien —dice Bella girándose hacia mí—. ¿Quieres venir? —Detrás de ella Alice hace una mueca.

Sí. No. Algo así.

—No puedo. Tengo que hacer rondas, pero ustedes diviértanse. —Me termino el resto de mi bebida poniéndome de pie rápidamente. La cosa brillosa para los labios sabe a cerezas. Joder.

—Bien. Pues gracias por traérmelo —dice Bella alzando el libro.

—A pesar de que lo odies.

—A pesar de eso.

Alice agarra el brazo libre de Bella y la jala para irse. Me sonríe y se gira para seguirla, y mis ojos son inmediatamente atraídos por sus apretados jeans negros. Nerd científica, mi culo.

—¿Otra cerveza, eh? —pregunta Melanie desde atrás de la barra. Rápidamente giro la cabeza, me atrapó con la guardia baja y estoy un poco abochornado.

—No, estoy bien. —Nunca tomo más de una cerveza cuando vengo al trabajo; emborracharme con los clientes no es una política sabia. _Quizá emborracharte con Bella no es una política sabia tampoco._

—De acuerdo. Tú sólo avísame —dice limpiando lo que queda de mi cena.

Durante las siguientes horas hago mi trabajo, hablo con los clientes y reviso cosas en la bodega. Generalmente no tengo mucho que hacer ya que nuestro administrador, Liam, siempre tiene las cosas bajo control, aunque lleva una semana de vacaciones, así que tengo que llenar órdenes y asegurarme de que las cosas funcionan bien.

De vez en cuando veo a Alice y Bella sentadas en su mesa. Parecen estar en una profunda conversación y yo estoy ocupado, por eso no consigo otra oportunidad para hablar con ella, y para cuando estoy listo para salir, ellas ya se fueron.

¿Por qué carajo estoy decepcionado?

La gente comienza a irse, así que me siento en la barra de nuevo. Jasper me sirve otro vaso antes de que pueda protestar.

—Toma, hombre; la mereces.

—Gracias.

—¡Oye! —dice sobre mi cabeza. Volteó para ver a quién está mirando y me sorprendo al encontrar a Bella cerca de la mesa que ocupaban antes.

—¡Creí que ya se habían ido!

—Sí, nos fuimos —dice, acercándose para pararse junto a mí—, pero olvidé el maldito libro de nuevo, así que Alice tuvo que traerme de regreso.

Jasper se ríe entre dientes y luego se gira para atender a otro cliente.

—¿Sigues aquí? —pregunta Bella. Su rostro está un poco sonrojado y su proximidad es... inquietante. Su muslo se roza con la rodilla que tengo doblada en un movimiento que, estaba seguro, no era intencional. ¿Cierto? Está notablemente alegre.

—Eso parece.

—Trabajas muchísimo, Edmund —dice con un brillo en sus ojos.

—Eso me han dicho.

Al final de nuestro matrimonio era una de las principales quejas de Victoria. La verdad era que una de las razones por las que trabajaba tanto era para evitar pelear con ella, lo cual parecía ser todo lo que hacíamos cuando estábamos juntos.

—Deberías divertirte un poco de vez en cuando.

—Sí lo hago —miento.

—¿En serio? —Otro roce con el muslo. Bajo la vista. Maldición, esos sí son pantalones ajustados. Por un breve segundo me pregunto qué haría ella si dejara mi vaso a un lado y acunara su trasero. Eso es lo que mis manos quieren hacer en este momento; moverse alrededor de ella y acercarla a mí.

Probablemente se quejaría con Recursos Humanos.

Espera. Yo _soy_ Recursos Humanos.

Apuesto a que su trasero es firme.

_Joder_.

—¿Qué mierdas te ha estado contando Alice? —digo con voz ronca, obligándome a no pensar en ella... mierda, estoy pensando en ella. _Es una empleada_, discuto conmigo mismo, _y tú sólo eres un bastardo excitado y solitario_.

—Nada. Es sólo una observación —dice acercándose un poco más.

—Pues... —No puedo pensar en nada que pueda responderle porque ya no queda nada de sangre en mi cerebro.

—Oye, Bella —Jasper le habla desde la barra. Está sosteniendo el teléfono con su hombro—. Alice quiere que te diga que "te apures de una jodida vez".

Bella se ríe y retrocede. Maldición. No. Esto es bueno. Lo último que necesito es otra demanda. Esta mierda con Victoria es suficiente.

—De acuerdo, dile que calme sus caballos —responde.

Jasper asiente y regresa al teléfono.

—Tengo que irme —dice—, pero, sabes, estaba pensando que debería darte mi número de celular. No sé por qué no lo usé en mi solicitud desde un principio. Asumo que fue así como descubriste el número de mi casa. De esta forma no tendrás que lidiar con mis compañeros idiotas si necesitas contactarme. —Saca una pluma de su bolso hablando con indiferencia mientras escribe su número en la parte trasera de un portavasos. Aun así en el fondo de mi mente me pregunto si Bella me está dando su número, como en realidad _dándome a mí su número_.

Eso no es apropiado, ¿verdad?

Me pasa el portavasos.

—Bien, nos vemos la siguiente semana.

—Nos vemos luego —digo de forma ausente, mirando los dígitos desnudos. No sé que estaba esperando, ¿una proposición?

Cuando levanto la vista, ella ya no está.

* * *

Cuarto capítulo de esta traducción y las cosas empiezan a ponerse interesantes.

La historia tiene en total 24 capítulos.

Espero que les haya gustado, ¡gracias por comentar! ^^

jacke94, Marie Sellory, lokaxtv, Gladiiz D'Kltz, Maze2531, V1V1, terewee, idtamary, cielo carlie cullen, liduvina, LUY, BeLeNxiiiZzz, fati21, Deathxrevenge, DiAnA FeR, hilarycullen17, Vanerk II, Gabriela Cullen, antomirok, Nyx-88, Chayley Costa, Milee36, Shibubi, Tata XOXO, IsAbElA M CuLlEn, Karen's Lullaby Cullen Swan


	5. Un Plan Nuevo

Disclaimer:Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Magnolia822**, yo sólo traduzco.

**Beta:**Isa.

* * *

"_**Señor, si usted fuera mi esposo, envenenaría su trago.**_**"**

**-Lady Astor a Winston Churchill**

"_**Madame, si usted fuera mi esposa, me lo tomaría.**_**"**

**-Respondió él.**

**Capítulo 5: **Un plan nuevo

—Nos gustaría verte, Edward.

—Ya sé —digo mientras me enredo con más firmeza una toalla en la cintura. Mi madre siempre sabe cómo llamar en los momentos más inoportunos; como cuando estoy a punto de meterme a bañar para encargarme de ciertos asuntos personales. No es que fuera a hacer eso justo ahora... en absoluto.

—¿Estás seguro de que todo está bien?

No. Nunca he estado menos seguro de eso. Victoria está a punto de joderme, y yo quiero joderme a Bella. No, no es cierto. Sí, sí quiero. Se veía malditamente buena el viernes. Pienso en su número de teléfono que está en ese estúpido portavasos sobre mi cómoda. No la he visto desde entonces, y tampoco he hecho nada con su número, aparte de memorizarlo. No estoy muy orgulloso de admitirlo.

—¿Edward?

—Sí, todo está bien. Sólo hemos estado ocupados. Quizá la semana siguiente luego de la apertura. —Mi madre y yo siempre hemos tenido una buena relación, aunque últimamente no me he mantenido en contacto como debería. Ella sabe muy bien que no debe presionarme, lo cual agradezco—. Creo que haremos una fiesta para celebrar, ustedes también deberían venir.

—De acuerdo, cariño. Lo entiendo, pero asegúrate de cuidarte bien.

—Tú también. Y cuida a papá.

Mi madre se ríe al otro lado de la línea.

—Oh, él nos cuida lo suficiente por ambos.

—Cierto —me río junto con ella. Mi padre, el médico, es una de las personas más concienzudas que conozco. También es un notorio hipocondríaco. Nunca deja de asombrarme cómo alguien que es tan competente y razonable a la hora de lidiar con las enfermedades de otras personas, pueda ser tan paranoico y dramático con respecto a su propia salud. En una ocasión cuando yo era niño se convenció a sí mismo de que tenía cáncer de estómago, pero luego de un viaje a su propio doctor resultó ser indigestión a causa de los nervios. Los últimos seis meses ha estado bastante preocupado por la giardiasis en el tanque de agua luego de ver a un par de castores cuando estaba pescando en el lago.

—No quieres contraer la fiebre del castor, Edward —dijo—. Lo he visto y no es bonito.

Luego de despedirnos me meto a la ducha abriendo el agua a una temperatura casi hirviendo y realizando rápidamente mi rutina matutina. Bueno, la mayor parte de ella. No puedo hacerme una paja luego de hablar con mi madre, eso es jodidamente raro. Y de todas formas, Emmett y yo tenemos muchas mierdas que hacer; tengo que ir a la cervecería. Ha sido una semana de locos, llena de preparativos para la apertura del sábado y he estado trabajando doce horas por día.

Hoy es miércoles, y Bella irá para terminar su entrenamiento. En realidad estoy bastante satisfecho con la forma en que ha estado manejando la cerveza, incluso le di una "tarea" la semana pasada para que investigara un poco por su cuenta. Pero hoy necesitábamos repasar los detalles finales del trabajo.

Me puse unos jeans y mi camiseta vieja y deslavada de Cullen Creek, y para cuando estoy listo y saliendo por la puerta, veo que apenas son las 8:30. Está cayendo una ligera llovizna, enfriando aún más la mañana de abril. Todavía tengo tiempo de ir a la ciudad y comprar un muy necesitado café. Estoy a punto de hacer eso cuando se me ocurre una idea... ¿y si Bella necesita un aventón? Un aventón al trabajo. Estoy bastante seguro de que todavía no arregla su camioneta, viendo que no recibirá su primer cheque hasta el viernes, y está lloviendo.

Podría llamarla para preguntarle.

Sí, pero se supone que ella entra a las diez. Por todo lo que sé podría estar dormida, y quizá ya hizo otros planes para que alguien la lleve. Tal vez con Seth o alguno de sus compañeros de cuarto.

Antes de saber lo que estoy haciendo, ya estoy marcando su número.

—¿Hola? —responde una voz adormilada del otro lado de la línea. Mierda. Sí la desperté.

—Hola Bella. Soy Edward Cullen.

Se oye un pequeño murmuro y movimiento agitado al otro lado de la línea, seguido por un sorpresivo:

—¡Oh! Hola.

—Perdona si te desperté. Sólo llamo para saber si necesitas un aventón. Voy a ir a la ciudad antes de dirigirme a la cervecería.

—Uh... qué amable de tu parte —dice—, pero todavía no estoy bañada ni vestida.

Mi mente inmediatamente se va en esa dirección. Sé que eso no significa que esté desnuda... es sólo un decir, ¿verdad?

—Y, de hecho, Seth va a pasar por mí en una hora. Él entra a la misma hora, pensamos que tendría sentido

—Claro. —Claro que tiene sentido. Es obvio que Seth está interesado en Bella, y por todo lo que sé ella también podría estar interesada en él. Quizá incluso están saliendo. Al instante me arrepiento de haber llamado.

—Pero gracias por la oferta, Edward. Y también por despertarme. Mi alarma no sonó.

—No fue nada. Nos vemos en un rato entonces.

—Bien —responde.

Cierro de golpe mi teléfono y lo aviento al asiento del pasajero, enciendo la camioneta y me dirijo hacia la avenida principal. Ciertamente no me corresponde a mí llamar a los empleados para ver si necesitan un aventón, ¿cuándo he hecho eso antes? Y es obvio que ella ya tiene un acuerdo con Seth. A partir de ahora tengo que dejar de pensar en Bella Swan en cualquier otro contexto que no sea el profesional. Estoy frustrado conmigo mismo por haber permitido que esos pensamientos entraran en mi cabeza. No sólo es mi empleada, que puede o no estar saliendo con otro empleado, sino que también tengo el proceso de un divorcio colgando sobre mi cabeza. A Victoria le encantaría algo como esto —una relación inapropiada con una mujer joven como Bella—, para tener más mierda que usar en mi contra.

Sí, quizá me estoy dejando llevar mucho, considerando que nada ha pasado... o pasará... entre Bella y yo, pero aún así. Mi negocio es mi prioridad número uno y hacer algo para arriesgarlo sería estúpido y egoísta; después de todo no soy el único que resultaría afectado si algo sale mal. Tengo que pensar en mi hermano, al igual que en los otros empleados. No, nada bueno puede salir de esto.

Además Bella no ha expresado otro interés en mí a parte de amistad. Coquetea, eso es seguro, pero no ha actuado diferente conmigo a como lo hace con los otros. La imagen de su muslo rozándose con mi rodilla llega sin ser requerida. Junto con eso una molesta avalancha de sangre viaja a mi entrepierna, pero me obligo a concentrarme en la carretera que tengo delante.

Me alegra haber llamado, a pesar de todo. Eso me dio un poco de claridad; Bella es mi empleada, nada más, y de esa forma se quedará.

Paso por un café al autoservicio, también uno para Emmett y sigo hacia la cervecería manteniéndome firme en mi nueva resolución. Ya me siento más en control de la situación.

Cuando entro veo a Emmett instalando los barriles nuevos detrás de la barra. Sonríe cuando dejo el café frente a él.

—¿Crema y azúcar? —pregunta.

—Sí. Café de niña. Sólo para ti.

—Jódete.

—No, gracias —digo sentándome en un taburete.

—En fin, ya está todo instalado aquí. Le diré a Seth que llene la hielera hoy en la tarde —dice Emmett, asintiendo hacia la unidad de refrigeración que está actualmente vacía—. ¿Qué más?

—Pues supongo que alguien debería checarle el pH a la Three Frog. Ver cómo va.

—De acuerdo, yo lo haré.

—Gracias.

—¿Vas a seguir entrenando hoy?

—Sí. En un rato.

—Qué bien. ¿Qué tienes planeado para hoy? ¿Más higos? —pregunta alzando una ceja.

—Um, no.

—Qué mal. Ésa era mierda de la buena. Tendré que intentarlo con Rose uno de estos días.

—¿_Intentarlo_? Yo no estaba _intentando_ nada.

—Cierto, lo olvidé —se ríe golpeándome la espalda. ¿Por qué siento que nunca me dejarán olvidar eso?

Nos movemos hacia la oficina y pasamos la siguiente hora discutiendo sobre la apertura. Unos chicos de la ciudad tienen una banda, y los contratamos para que toquen un par de canciones. Tendremos comida del bar, Emmett piensa que debemos ponerle un listón a la barra y hacer la ceremonia de cortar el moño. Estoy a mitad de convencerlo de que es una idea estúpida cuando llega Jasper y nos sorprende con los muffins de chispas de chocolate que prepara Alice. Lo miro buscando ayuda.

—Dile que es una idea estúpida, Jasper.

—A mí no me parece tan mala —dice. Maldito traidor. Emmett se ríe a carcajadas golpeándose la rodilla.

—¿De dónde carajo voy a sacar un moño tan grande? —murmuro para mí.

Estamos tan metidos en el trabajo que me sorprendo cuando Bella toca tentativamente la puerta de la oficina.

—Hola —dice, asomándose. Me doy cuenta de que lleva el cabello suelto otra vez, largo y brillante.

—Hola Bella. Entra —la anima Emmett.

Da un par de pasos dentro de la oficina.

—Entonces éste es el santuario. Me siento privilegiada.

—Sí, no es tan especial —digo.

—¿Estás bromeando? Esto es como la baticueva. Puedo imaginarlos haciendo un complot para adquirir cerveceras secretas... dominación mundial. —Bella frunce los labios y mira detenidamente el vidrio de doble vista, y Emmett se ríe.

Alzo la ceja cuando se ríe.

—Puedo asegurarte que es menos glamuroso que eso.

—Tendrás que disculpar a Edward —Emmett se para y se limpia las migajas del pantalón—, hoy se levantó por el lado equivocado de la cama.

—¿Es verdad? —pregunta Bella con una sonrisa.

—Ha estado peor, pero no hay mucha diferencia. ¿Quieres un muffin?

—¡Ooooh! ¿Son de los de Alice? Oh, Dios, sí. —Agarra uno del plato que le ofrecen y lo muerde murmurando con apreciación. Bella sí que sabe cómo expresar su entusiasmo con la comida. Intento ignorar el hecho de que sus labios brillan de nuevo... de color cereza—. Recuerdo la primera vez que comí uno de estos chicos malos —dice mordiendo otro pedazo—. Fue el último día de clases y Alice los preparó para todos, asegurando su lugar como la mejor maestra de la historia de San Mike. Estas mierdas son leyenda.

—No están tan malos —admito reticentemente.

—Los amas —me dice Emmett agarrando otro para sí—. De acuerdo, niños, ya me voy. Ustedes pónganse a trabajar, ¿me oyeron?

—Sí, jefe. —Bella lo saluda con su mano libre. Cuando él se va ella se deja caer en su silla, dándose vueltas un par de veces.

—Entonces, ¿todo esto es nuevo? —pregunta mirando a su alrededor.

—Así es. —Habíamos renovado la oficina hace casi un mes, la agrandamos y compramos muebles nuevos. Ahora es bastante cómoda.

—Es interesante estar aquí atrás luego de haber estado al otro lado de esa cosa —dice, haciendo un gesto hacia la ventana—. ¿Puedo asumir que estoy bajo constante vigilancia?

Por alguna razón, su comentario me pone a la defensiva.

—Siempre tendré otras cosas que hacer —gruño.

—Por supuesto. Me equivoqué. Entonces, ¿qué haremos hoy, Edmund? —pregunta con malicia intentando obtener una respuesta de mí con su recién estrenado apodo. Por muy molesto que sea, y a pesar de mi impulso de seguirle la corriente, me detengo. _Profesional_.

—Pues Emmett puso los barriles, así que creo que haremos una prueba de bebida, y luego repasaremos el resto de nuestras políticas.

—Suena bien. Y quiero que sepas que leí los artículos que me recomendaste.

Le recomendé un par de páginas web que describían el proceso de elaboración de cerveza, sólo para reforzar lo que ya había aprendido en el tour, al igual que unas descripciones de estilos y marcas de cerveza. También sugerí que aprendiera un poco sobre nuestra competencia local. La mayoría de nuestros visitantes irán a varias micro cervecerías en un día ya que todas están a una distancia cercana en carro, así que es importante saber en qué se especializan y qué comparaciones tenemos. En la comunidad local de cervecerías nos apoyamos bastante entre todos, pero también somos rivales.

—Qué bien. Espero que te hayan servido.

—Me ayudaron mucho. Me siento como una experta en cerveza. En serio, pregúntame cualquier cosa.

—De acuerdo... —pienso cuidadosamente por un segundo—. ¿Cuántas libras de malta se necesitan para hacer un barril?

—Esa es una pregunta capciosa —responde con orgullo, dándole vuelta a la silla para quedar frente a mí con los brazos cruzados—. Depende del estilo de la cerveza, pero para una cantidad típica, más o menos veinticinco libras.

—Muy bien.

—Otra —exige.

—No planeaba hacerte un examen, pero puedo crear uno si gustas.

—Pensándolo bien, no gracias. Creo que tengo suficiente con mis finales.

—Cierto. ¿Cómo te va con eso? —pregunto, me pongo de pie y le hago una seña para que me siga de regreso a la barra.

—Bastante bien. Quiero decir, estoy llevando Biología Celular y Molecular, y es muy pesado, pero creo que saldré bien. Es un requisito para mi especialización.

—¿Cuándo es el examen?

—Al final de la siguiente semana, y tengo otros dos el siguiente lunes, pero luego de eso ya habré terminado para el verano, gracias a Dios.

—¿Y el Kerouac? —pregunto. Me gana la curiosidad de saber si ya habrá terminado de leerlo.

—Lo leí este fin de semana. —Toma asiento en la barra mientras yo espero expectante a que siga.

—¿Y?

—Todavía sigue sin gustarme mucho... pero supongo que entiendo lo que decías el viernes, fue un buen argumento. Pareces tener opiniones fuertes sobre literatura. ¿Puedo preguntarte en qué te especializaste?

—En realidad tengo dos especializaciones. Administración e historia. —Camino detrás de la barra y reviso que los tanques de CO2 hayan sido agregados a los barriles. Debería enseñarle a Bella a abrir los barriles, aunque siempre será Emmett, uno de los chicos o yo el que traiga los barriles de la parte trasera. Aún así hice una nota mental de enseñarle más adelante.

—Interesante —dice.

—¿Por qué?

—Pues la especialización en administración concuerda con esto —dice indicando la barra—. Pero, ¿por qué historia?

—Me encantan la historia, pero supongo que no era una buena opción de carrera. Y siempre he querido tener mi propio negocio.

—De acuerdo, ¿entonces por qué cerveza?

—Pues comencé a hacer cerveza en la universidad. Me hice bastante bueno con ello. Comencé a venderla a algunos de mis amigos, pero la demanda fue aumentando. Luego Emmett se unió; empezamos a hacer diferentes tipos de cerveza. Para cuando me gradué me di cuenta de que eso era lo que quería hacer.

—Qué genial. Debe ser divertido llevar el negocio con tu hermano. Parece ser un tipo agradable —dice.

—Tiene sus momentos.

—Parece que ustedes dos se llevan pesado.

—Es mi hermano, siempre hemos sido así —digo, encogiéndome de hombros.

—Y Jasper... Alice dice que llevan mucho tiempo siendo amigos. ¿Dónde se conocieron?

—¿Qué es esto? ¿El juego de las veinte preguntas?

—Lo siento —dice—, estoy siendo chismosa.

—Un poco —digo antes de ceder un poco—, pero está bien. En realidad Jasper era mi compañero de cuarto en la universidad. —Agarro un par de vasos de la vitrina que está debajo de la barra, los enjuago rápidamente en el fregadero y los seco. De repente pienso si Bella compartirá información sobre sus compañeros de cuarto, pero no le pregunto nada—. Compartimos cuarto por dos años y luego de graduarnos. Cuando Emmett y yo compramos este lugar, él vino a ayudarnos. Cada año dice que va a renunciar para encontrar un trabajo de verdad, pero hasta ahora no lo ha hecho.

—Es bueno que lleven tanto tiempo siendo amigos.

—No soy _tan_ viejo —digo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Ya sabes a lo que me refiero. A veces me pregunto si seguiré en contacto con mis amigos luego de graduarme.

—Pues, de la forma en que yo lo veo, mantienes contacto con las personas que valen la pena. Si no es así, que se jodan.

—Sí. Es que soy muy mala con ese tipo de cosas —dice suavemente—. Por ejemplo, siento que si no tuviera correo electrónico, nunca hablaría con nadie de donde vivía antes. Aparte de mi papá, a él eso no le gusta; apenas puede usar su laptop, y odia el correo electrónico.

—Yo tampoco soy un gran fan.

—¡Otra cosa que ustedes dos tienen en común! —bromea.

—Hmm —digo de manera seca dejando los vasos frente a ella—. Probablemente tiene algo que ver con nuestra avanzada edad.

—Probablemente.

—De acuerdo, Bella —digo hablando de forma más autoritaria. Nos alejamos del tema que teníamos en manos —su entrenamiento— otra vez. Por alguna razón eso sigue pasando, pero no puedo dejar que continúe así. No hoy.

—Bella. Vaya. Estaba segura de que habías olvidado mi nombre.

Se refiere a mi prolongado uso de "chica cabra", pero tengo que corregir la dinámica entre nosotros. Apodos como esos no son apropiados.

—Pues ahora estamos en el trabajo, ¿entendido? Necesito que te concentres. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer hoy ya que no podrás venir hasta el día de la apertura. Necesito asegurarme de que estés preparada para manejarlo. —Es una indirecta en doble sentido. Después de todo cuando ella empezó a trabajar yo sabía que seguía teniendo clases, la veo fruncir un poco el ceño y asentir de manera rígida. Me siento un poco mal, aun peor cuando me doy cuenta de que sueno como la maldita Victoria. Es como si hubiera interiorizado sus clandestinas técnicas de mierda y no me gusta en absoluto. Está bien que quiera mantener profesionales las cosas entre Bella y yo, pero incluso yo tengo que admitir que así no es cómo tengo que actuar.

Durante la siguiente hora intento mantener cierta distancia sin ser grosero mientras le explico los aspectos más intrincados de servir y atender a los clientes. También es importante asegurarse de que ella conozca completamente bien todas las políticas de la cervecería con respecto a borrachos, clientes difíciles y acoso. No es que espere que lleguen muchos cabrones, pero es conocido que suele pasar. Puede que a veces llegue un grupo de chicos en fiesta, quizá una despedida de soltero o esa clase de mierdas, y que le causen problemas al barman... especialmente si es una chica.

—La mayor parte del tiempo Emmett o yo estaremos en la oficina por si alguien te molesta. Mantendremos un ojo en esas cosas, pero hay un teléfono detrás de la barra por si necesitas usarlo.

—Creo que puedo manejarlo —responde de manera defensiva—. Puede que sea mujer, pero tengo un buen gancho derecho. —Alza su pequeño puño y casi me río: su brazo es pequeñito y está poniendo el pulgar de manera incorrecta.

—Pues intenta no usarlo con los clientes —digo—, a menos de que sea absolutamente necesario. Y siempre mantén el pulgar sobre los otros dedos. —Hago puño mi mano para demostrarle cómo—. Golpea a alguien así —le hago un gesto hacia su mano—, y te la romperás.

—Ya lo sabía. Mi papá es policía. Era sólo una broma, Edward —dice, enfatizando un poco mi nombre mientras rueda los ojos.

Esas noticias son nuevas para mí, pero sólo me encojo de hombros.

—De acuerdo. —Entonces ya estamos de regreso con los nombres apropiados. Bella parece haber captado el mensaje. Qué bueno. Debería sentirme feliz.

No hablamos mucho por el resto del día. Bella se queda para ayudar con la limpieza y ayuda a Seth a llenar la hielera con los paquetes de cerveza y las botellas. Yo limpio la barra intentando no enojarme por la forma en que hablan y bromean mientras trabajan. Bella tiene una risa agradable; no es chillona o ruidosa o falsa, es inhibida. Ilumina todo su rostro en una forma que la hace parecer genuinamente feliz. Seth parece estar bastante interesado en ella, pero no puedo determinar qué siente ella mientras los veo por el rabillo del ojo. Parece que a ella también le gusta. Qué bien. Qué bien.

Finalmente ya no queda nada que hacer para ellos, y les doy el permiso de irse. Bella se despide, pero no sonríe o agita la mano como siempre, aunque Seth parece estar de buen humor, porque le abre la puerta y sonríe cuando ella pasa. Qué bien.

Debería estar feliz.

Pero no lo estoy.

* * *

Al fin, el tan ansiado capítulo, una disculpa por la demora. De una vez les digo que Edward va a meter la pata más de una vez...

Espero que les haya gustado, ¡gracias por sus reviews! ^^

Vanerk II, freckles03, Gladiiz D'Kltz, idtamary, liduvina, lokaxtv, Ligia Rodriguez, Mary de cullen, LUY, Shibubi, BeLeNxiiiZzz, Tata XOXO, Angie Masen, Maze2531, Nyx-88, DiAnA FeR, anamart05, LuluuPattinson, LizzieSwanCullen, yasmin-cullen, Chayley Costa, Elyy Pocoyoo, Ale74, Gabriela Cullen, jacke94, fati21, terewee, Deathxrevenge, belgicaorosgarcia, Karen's Lullaby Cullen Swan, bengie29, Jade HSos


	6. Apertura de Cullen's Creek

Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Magnolia822**, yo sólo traduzco.

Gracias a **Isa**, mi maravillosa beta.

* * *

"**Cuanto invitas a todo mundo a tu fiesta, es inevitable que alguien se orine en la cerveza." – Xeni Jardin **

**Capítulo 6: **Apertura de Cullen's Creek

Mis botas se hunden en el lodo en cuanto pongo un pie frente a mi puerta la mañana de la apertura. Incluso aunque llovió un chingo anoche, hoy está soleado y raramente cálido, y me siento bastante bien por eso... me siento afortunado. No es inusual que nieve el primero de mayo en Vermont, pero con el sol calentando las cosas me siento optimista de que todo se secarán muy pronto. Aunque en realidad no importa: la gente de Vermont son personas muy solidarias. Todos los que vivían en este estado poseían un par de botas de trabajo; creo que comprar un par de botas con punta de acero debería ser algo así como un requisito para residir aquí.

Me dirijo a la cervecería a las diez, a pesar de que las festividades no empezarán hasta dentro de un par de horas, ansioso por salir de mi casa y comenzar el día. También le pedí al resto de los empleados que lleguen temprano para tener todo listo. Emmett va a hacer una parrillada afuera y tendremos que asegurarnos de que la comida esté lista, también tenemos que poner ese jodido moño en la barra. Seth y Garrett estarán a la orden para dar los tours y por supuesto que Bella estará hoy para dar las degustaciones gratuitas. No la he visto desde el miércoles, pero estoy casi seguro de que podrá manejarlo. Melanie estará allí por si se llena mucho.

Ahora todo lo que necesitamos es gente que de verdad asista, y estaremos vendidos.

Mientras manejo, mi mente regresa a la conversación que tuve ayer con Jenks. Es lo último en lo que quiero pensar ahora, pero no puedo evitarlo. Me he vuelto loco intentando encontrar una razón para responder la pregunta que me había hecho mi abogado, y hasta ahora no se me ocurría nada.

Lo que él tenía que decir no ayudó en nada para levantar mi ánimo de mierda. Al parecer el abogado de Victoria lo había contactado, reafirmando y repitiendo sus previas demandas. Ella no iba a retractarse... en absoluto. Se suponía que volveríamos a reunirnos en un par de semanas, pero ya que obviamente las negociaciones estaban estancadas, Jenks me aconsejó que retrasara la reunión un mes más o menos. Cada vez parecía más que íbamos a terminar en la corte, y el límite que teníamos era julio... agosto cuando mucho.

_Jodido agosto_. ¿Cuánto tiempo más puedo vivir con esto colgando sobre mi cabeza? Si ella pudiera aceptar un acuerdo más razonable, felizmente se lo concedería en este punto. Pero no había manera en que fuera a darle la mitad de mi salario mensual. De NINGUNAjodida manera.

Jenks está preocupado. Está convencido de que Victoria tiene un as bajo la manga —algún secreto mío que le está dando tanta confianza en sí misma—, pero no puedo imaginar qué es. Nunca la he golpeado, ni la he engañado, o tratado mal. Claro, peleábamos, pero ella siempre se defendía igual que peleaba. Puedo llegar a decir que incluso mejor lo último.

Me preguntó si yo tenía algo incriminatorio que usar contra ella; casi me reí. ¿Contaba ser una perra violenta?

Al parecer no.

Me abruma el deseo de golpear algo, lo que fuera, y en un semáforo en rojo mi tablero es el objeto elegido.

Carajo. Eso duele. Y no hace nada para aliviar mi enojo.

¿Cómo es que alguien pasa de ser tu mejor amiga, tu esposa, a ser tu mayor enemiga en poco más de un año? Quiero decir, sé cómo... yo estuve ahí la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero, ¿_cómo_? ¿Siempre fue así o es que en realidad nunca conocí a la verdadera Victoria? ¡Llevamos más de doce años conociéndonos! Y ahora, que ella disfrute la forma en que me está atacando... es doloroso. ¿De verdad soy tan malo juzgando personalidades?

Aunque hay una cosa que sí es segura... estoy más que convencido de que hice bien al prevenir que se formara algo romántico entre Bella y yo. Si es que es cierto o no que Victoria tiene municiones en contra mía, ciertamente eso le hubiera dado más. Y si mi opinión de Victoria fue tan errada, ¿qué me dice que no he juzgado mal también a Bella? La conocí hace dos semanas. Por todo lo que sé podría ser espía de Victoria, enviada para asegurarse de que yo jodiera algo.

Ahora también estoy paranoico.

Obviamente no estoy en la posición de buscar nada con nadie, aunque mi polla está a punto de pudrirse por falta de uso. Quizá Jasper tiene razón. ¿Realmente sería tan malo acostarme con Melanie? Es casi de mi edad y sé cuáles son sus ideales; no busca nada serio. Pero sí, también es una empleada. No voy a romper mi política sólo para correrme.

De todas formas, pensar en sus tetas gigantes y cabello rubio falso no me hacen sentir nada. Mi mente se va directo a las cerezas. Cabello café largo y sedoso, y enormes ojos.

Estoy tan jodido.

Afortunadamente mi llegada a la cervecera me evita pensar qué tan jodido estoy. Aparco cerca de los otros carros en el lado que está lejos de la entrada y salto fuera de la cabina haciendo una pequeña mueca por el dolor que todavía queda en mi mano. No fue buena idea golpear el tablero.

Hay gente que ya está aquí. Jasper y Emmett están ocupados instalando la parilla de gas propano de Jazz; es un artefacto enorme y pesado, pero cocina un chingo de comida a la vez. Me pregunto si compraron hamburguesas vegetarianas en la tienda como les pedí que hicieran.

Alice está de pie un poco lejos poniendo manteles innecesarios y decoraciones en las mesas de picnic. Le dije que no se molestara, ¿pero cuándo fue la última vez que Alice me hizo caso? Aunque debo admitir que, sea lo que sea que está haciendo, se ve bien.

—Oye, Edward, ayúdame —grita Rosalie detrás de mí. Está batallando con una hielera azul enorme en la cajuela de su Hatchback, su largo cabello rubio le tapa la cara. Luego de saludar a Emmett y Jasper, corro hacia ella para ayudarla a sacarla. Debe ser la hielera más pesada en la historia de las hieleras.

—Jesús —jadeo, los músculos de mi espalda se tensan con el esfuerzo—, ¿qué demonios tienes aquí?

—Hielo, duh —rueda los ojos cuando dejamos la hielera en el piso.

—¿No se te ocurrió meter el hielo luego de acomodar la hielera?

Alzó las manos.

—Culpa a Emmett, no a mí.

Antes de que pueda responder un ruido retumbante me distrae. Rose ladea la cabeza en la misma dirección; suena como un dinosaurio reencarnado.

Cuando el objeto en cuestión entra en mi línea de visión, me río entre dientes y sacudo la cabeza. Sí ES un dinosaurio reencarnado: la camioneta de Bella. La chica en cuestión está sentada en la cabina de la Chevy más vieja, fea y oxidada que he visto en mi vida moviéndose a voluntad.

De repente me acuerdo de fragmentos de conversaciones; le dijo a Seth la semana pasada que iba a mandar su troca al mecánico luego de que le pagaran, y que probablemente no necesitaría un aventón hoy si todo salía bien. Siento una pequeña sacudida de alegría no deseada al ver que las cosas salieron bien.

Más o menos.

La cosa esa suena tan confiable como una puta de dos dólares. No puede pensar en manejar eso en las noches, ¿verdad?

Bella se estaciona junto a Rose y apaga el motor, el bendito silencio regresa de nuevo. Se baja de la camioneta y nos sonríe tentativamente.

—La arreglé —explica.

—Sí, pues puede que quieras exigir que te devuelvan tu dinero. Si eso es estar arreglada, no quiero escuchar cómo sonaba cuando estaba descompuesta. —No puedo resistirme a hacer la broma, pero ella no se inmuta.

—No hables mal de Ringo.

—¿Ringo? —pregunta Rose.

—Ringo Starr, mi camioneta. —Bella le da una palmeada a la puerta y el metal hace un sonido hueco.

—Le pusiste el nombre de uno de los Beatles a tu camioneta —digo incrédulo. Ella asiente—. Creí que no te gustaba el rock clásico.

—Algunas canciones son eternas —responde Bella—. Y, ¿no te parece que es todo un Ringo?

Examino su camioneta.

—Se parece más a Keith Richards en sus peores días.

—¿Keith Richards? ¿Quién es esé? —Bella alza la voz de manera sarcástica.

—Buena ésa, Bella. —Rose le palmea el brazo. ¿Qué demonios? ¿También Rose la conoce? ¿Yo era el único cabrón en Burlington que no conocía a Bella Swan?

—No es por ofender —digo alzando las manos en señal de derrota—. Sólo me sorprende.

Bella arrastra un poco los pies clavando los talones en el piso. Está usando sus Doc Martins. Botas.

—Bueno sí... ¿necesitan ayuda?

—Estaría genial, gracias. —Rose señala las bolsas de despensa que siguen en la cajuela de su carro—. Edward y Emmett están esperando recibir hordas de mongoles.

—Nunca se sabe —me encojo de hombros. Para ser honestos no sé en realidad qué tanta gente vaya a venir, pero es mejor estar preparados. Bella se inclina para agarrar un par de bolsas y yo me giro antes de que me gane la tentación de ver su trasero. Joder, ya estoy tentado. Siempre usa jeans apretados, y ya sé que su trasero se ve genial empaquetado en mezclilla.

—¿A dónde? —pregunta enderezándose. Su comportamiento es ahora muy formal, justo como debería ser.

—A la mesa de picnic que está junto a Jasper y Emmett. —Bella asiente, ella y Rosalie me dejan batallar solo con la hielera.

El resto de la mañana pasa rápidamente mientras terminamos con los preparativos. La banda llega poco después de las once y saludo a Liam, que ya regresó de sus vacaciones. Él es el bajista, uno muy talentoso. Luego de que todo afuera está bajo control, decido que es hora de que Bella y yo entremos para preparar las cosas en la barra. Cuando me acerco la veo de espaldas a mí hablando con Seth y Alice. El día fue subiendo de temperatura de cálido a caliente. Noto que Bella se ató la camiseta de Cullen Creek en su costado derecho, dejando un toque de piel desnuda entre su camiseta y sus jeans. Me maldigo por notarlo e incluso considero pedirle que se la acomode... pero se ve linda. Lo único que está haciendo mal es que me distrae.

Justo cuando llego los tres se sueltan riendo. Seth pasa su brazo por los hombros de Bella y la acerca a él, a causa de eso su camiseta se sube un poco más. Ella responde poniendo su brazo alrededor de la espalda baja de él. Se ven bastante cómodos.

—Oh, hola Edward —dice Seth con un asentimiento cuando se compone. Es irritante la forma en que dice _hola__, _como si fuera una idea de último momento. Debería despedirlo.

—Hola —digo un poco seco. Bella y Seth se sueltan y me miran con expectación—. Bella, es hora de que preparemos la barra.

—Está bien. Iré en un segundo.

Me alejo y ella me alcanza unos segundos después de despedirse.

—Es un buen día, ¿no? —dice, sonriendo y alzando los brazos—. Desearía poder quedarme aquí afuera todo el día y disfrutar del sol.

—Sí —murmuro, intentando quitarme el enojo. Si están saliendo espero que puedan mantener las cosas profesionales en el trabajo—. El día está bien para eso.

—Me alegro que al menos haya dejado de llover, por la banda.

—Y la parrilla —agrego.

Bella arruga un poco la nariz.

—Yo sólo comeré pan, gracias.

—¿Así que eres una de esas vegetarianas que no comen nada de una parrilla si ésta ha tenido carne encima?

—No. Sí comeré, sólo que no pensé que habrían opciones vegetarianas.

—Debería haber. Les dije a Rose y Em. —Abro la puerta y la detengo abierta con una piedra. Ella tiene razón, es un día bonito y deberíamos dejar que entre algo de aire al lugar.

—Les dijiste... ¿por mí? —Su voz tiene un toque de sorpresa, animándose al final como si no pudiera creer que no soy un total imbécil.

—No comes carne —gruño—. Y no deberías comer sólo pan. —Pienso en la marca barata de pan que sin duda Emmett compró—. Esa mierda no es buena para ti.

Al entrar, Bella no responde con uno de sus comentarios sarcásticos, y me paso por debajo del divisor haciéndole un gesto para que también se agache. Ella me sigue levantando el panel de madera.

—Gracias Edward —dice con gratitud, me mira con sus grandes ojos cafés—. A la gente de aquí le encanta hacer parrilladas y nunca sé si habrá algo que yo pueda comer. Me he acostumbrado a pan y salsa de tomate. —Ladea un poco la cabeza y me siento incómodo. Sólo son unas horribles hamburguesas de tofú, por amor a Dios.

—En serio no es nada —digo quitándole importancia—. De todas formas necesitábamos una opción vegetariana. —Una cajita de hamburguesas no nos dejará en bancarrota.

—Bien —dice bajando los ojos.

Nos movemos de manera sincronizada detrás de la barra, asegurándonos de que todos los barriles están en orden y todos los vasos limpios. Quizá estoy siendo un poco obsesivo, pero quiero que las cosas estén perfectas, al menos por hoy. Aunque no hablamos mucho la atmósfera se siente cómoda entre nosotros. Bella parece saber qué se necesita hacer casi antes que yo. Cada uno de sus movimientos llenos de confianza van eliminando el miedo que tenía porque ella trabajara en las llaves. Intento encontrar un balance entre hablar y trabajar que no involucre muchas bromeas... o coqueteos, pero es difícil. Ella es inconscientemente graciosa, aunque más reservada de lo que ha sido antes, y más de una vez me encuentro queriendo bromear con ella para restaurar nuestra dinámica original. Pero sé que cuando haga eso, iremos en una pendiente resbalosa de regreso a lo inapropiado.

_Ya estás allí_, susurra una vocecita en mi cabeza. La ignoro recordándome que son las acciones las que cuentan, no los pensamientos.

_Sigue repitiéndote eso, cabrón._

Porque justo ahora, con la forma en que la camiseta de Bella sube y baja dándome vistazos de su vientre plano, mis pensamientos ya están cruzando la línea. En cierto momento su bota se atora en el tapete de goma que está sobre el drenaje detrás de la barra y estiro la mano para darle balance, inadvertidamente acariciando ese suave pedazo de piel desnuda. Y sé que la única respuesta que tengo es salir en chinga de aquí; incluso aunque me aparto dos segundos después, sigo sintiendo su calidez en mi mano... y turbulencias de calor en otras áreas.

Afortunadamente mi hermano me salva cuando entra con la bolsa de la mercería que dejé en el asiento de mi camioneta. Sí, me rendí y compré setenta pies de listón de seda. Fue doloroso ir a la ciudad y hacer la compra, no porque me preocupara mi masculinidad o alguna de esas mierdas. No, fue doloroso porque esa mierda costó casi doscientos dólares, y ahora sólo íbamos a ponerlo alrededor de la barra para cortarlo. No tenía sentido para mí.

—Perfecto —dice Emmett desenrollando el listón sobre la barra.

—Oooh —Bella toca el material—. ¿Qué van a hacer con esto?

—Pues —responde Emmett—, es para un moño que se corta en la ceremonia...

—La _estúpida_ ceremonia para cortar el moño —lo interrumpo.

—Pero creo que se verá mejor enredado en algo más. —Asiente hacia la puerta. Rosalie está de pie pasando ésta, hablando con la banda y tiene una cerveza en mano. Bella se ríe y yo sacudo la cabeza murmurando para mí mismo. Habla sobre cosas inapropiadas, Emmett. Al parecer viene de familia.

—Pues deberías guardar un poco —sugiere Bella con una sonrisa traviesa—. Probablemente ella aceptaría.

—Es por _eso_ que te contraté, B. Tienes muy buenas ideas —bromea Emmett.

—Ideas, experiencia, llámalo como quieras —se encoge de hombros sonriéndonos inocentemente, según ella, y me veo obligado a cerrar la boca. Y yo preocupado de que fuera una religiosa mojigata. ¡Ja!

Emmett se ríe y estira la mano para despeinarle el cabello, Bella grita alejándolo. Luego ella sigue limpiando la barra mientras él procede a hacer un desastre del moño o, debería decir, los ahorros de toda mi vida. Pero no hay nada que yo pueda hacer. Una vez la imagen se planta allí, chingado allí se queda. Espirales de listón rojo envueltas alrededor del cuerpo de Bella, colgando de su piel suave y cálida, tapándola, pero sólo ligeramente, mientras yo lamo y chupo mi camino por su...

Carajo. Ahora definitivamente tengo un problema.

Murmuro excusas sobre tener que ir a la oficina a encargarme de un papeleo, pero ninguno me presta atención, lo cual es algo bueno porque tengo una erección que hasta un ciego podría ver.

Por un segundo considero usar el baño de la cervecería para ponerme bajo control, sintiéndome disgustado conmigo mismo. Estoy excitado por una chica de veintidós años, por amor a dios; soy como un caso de estudio de las crisis de los hombres de mediana edad. Sí, todavía no soy tan viejo, pero me _siento_ viejo.

Comienzo a catalogar cosas que me garantizan que mi polla volverá a la normalidad. Creo que Margaret Thatcher en un día frío, recordando aquella línea de _Austin Powers_.

Victoria. Síp, eso debería funcionar.

El brazo de Seth en la cintura de Bella.

El hecho de que es mi jodida empleada.

Divorcio.

Síp. Ahora estoy bien para salir. Deprimido, pero bien para salir.

A través del espejo veo que empieza a llegar gente; ahora es tiempo de concentrarse. No puedo estar tan distraído en un día tan importante. Si Bella va a trabajar aquí, sé lo que tengo que hacer: evadirla.

Eso es lo que hago el resto del día. No es muy difícil; estoy extremadamente ocupado conociendo nuevos clientes y platicando con viejos amigos de la ciudad. La cantidad de público no es gigantesca, pero sigue siendo más de lo que esperaba. Cerca de las dos calculo poco más de cien personas. Repartimos la comida, con hamburguesas vegetarianas y todo, mientras la banda toca. Algunas personas bailan el baile feliz de Vermont, como me gusta llamarlo, meciéndose para extender los solos de guitarra. La música tocada no es exactamente mi favorita, pero encaja con el evento y las personas.

Alice saca las tijeras, y representamos la ceremonia para cortar el moño mientras unas cuantas personas ven y aplauden. No sé qué pasa después con el moño, y en realidad no me interesa saberlo.

No soy sólo yo el que está ocupado, todos los empleados lo están también. Melanie llega con un chico, su aventura más reciente, y ayuda a Bella cuando la barra se llena. Mientras Jasper se encarga de la parrilla, Seth y Garrett se ocupan de dar tours por la cervecera. Emmett y yo recibimos algunos cumplidos de los cerveceros locales que están impresionados con nuestro trabajo. Ésas son las personas con las que hablo de negocios —todo desde sistemas de filtración hasta distribución— y me encuentro inmerso en varias conversaciones largas que probablemente aburrirían o confundirían a alguien que no está dentro del negocio. Pero para mí es jodidamente divertido. Me encanta hablar sobre diferentes técnicas de fabricación de cerveza, que me cuenten las noticias más recientes sobre las marcas líderes y sus cervezas de temporada, hablar de los planes para el siguiente festival de la cerveza en junio. El tiempo vuela y antes de que me dé cuenta ya pasó medio día.

Algunas personas se van y otras llegan. La banda se toma un descanso y les doy una ronda de cervezas, luego me quedo a platicar un minuto con Liam, que me da una rápida actualización de cómo van las cosas en el bar y unos cuantos detalles de su viaje. El cabrón fue a esquiar en Aspen.

Más tarde me relajo cuando la multitud comienza a disminuir; incluso me tomo una cerveza, servida con una experta perfección por nadie más que Bella Swan.

Está haciendo un trabajo increíble. Mejor de lo que pensé. No sólo es rápida al atender, sino que también es maravillosa con los clientes, les presta atención sin dejar de lado su trabajo, sirve de manera precisa y describe las propiedades de nuestras cervezas con entusiasmo a aquellos que preguntan. Incluso cuando Melanie se va, ella sigue tranquila y genial.

—No está mal, ¿eh? —dice Alice, pero me asustó en la mesa alta en que me encontraba. El día está terminando y yo estoy revisando unas cuentas. Bella está hablando con un par de hombres de la ciudad; son los únicos que quedan. Ciertamente están disfrutando de su compañía.

—¿Qué? —pregunto.

—Bella. Lo hizo bien.

—Muy bien.

—Eso es mejor que "no muy mala". —Alza la ceja y vagamente recuerdo nuestra conversación de hace una semana.

—Sí.

—Eres un hombre de elogios efusivos, Edward —Alice rueda los ojos—. Como sea, ya me voy. Jazz y Em están limpiando la parrilla y luego Jasper y yo nos iremos. ¿Necesitas algo más?

—No —digo, mis ojos regresan a Bella y compañía. Estoy bastante seguro de que uno de ellos le pidió su número. Ella parece estar bromeando para salirse del problema. Alice sigue hablando y al ver que no le respondo emite un sonido de enojo.

—No me estás escuchando.

—Sí, sí. Te escucho. Lo siento. Gracias por tu ayuda, pero Emmett y yo nos encargaremos del resto.

—Bien. —Se detiene un segundo—. Por cierto, hiciste un gran trabajo hoy. Me irrita admitirlo.

—Pues gracias. ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste sobre elogios efusivos? —pregunto con una sonrisa.

—De nada —responde Alice golpeando mi hombro. Sigo bebiendo mi cerveza y bajo la vista a los papeles. Aunque la risa de Bella me distrae, y estoy a punto de regresar a mi oficina, cuando la veo escribir algo en un portavasos y dárselo a uno de los chicos, uno de los clientes regulares del bar. Al parecer ésa es una de las "tácticas" de ella. Ese tipo es un idiota e incluso más viejo que yo. Dentro de mí hace erupción un enojo irracional, y le doy otro trago a mi cerveza. No es de mi maldita incumbencia saber a quién le da su número.

Emmett llega y me golpea la espalda justo cuando se van los dos tipos. El que tiene su número alza el portavasos, le guiña el ojo a Bella y le hace un gesto con el dedo antes de irse. Qué astuto, vaquero.

—Uf. Estoy exhausto —dice Emmett acercando un taburete. Bella está juntando los vasos y lavándolos, sonríe un poco para sí misma. Supongo que está feliz por haberse conseguido una cita. Por un minuto pienso en Seth —él ya se fue—. Pobre y miserable bastardo.

—Sí. —Me termino el resto de mi cerveza de un trago.

—Con calma, Ed —dice Emmett. Me encojo de hombros—. Como sea, creo que Rose y yo ya nos vamos, si te parece.

Mirando por el bar me doy cuenta de que ya está limpia la mayor parte. Supongo que puedo encargarme solo del resto. Y además, todavía es temprano. Prefiero tener algo que hacer que regresar a mi casa vacía.

—Sí, está bien. Yo terminaré aquí.

—Puedo ayudarte a limpiar —dice Bella acercándose—. No tengo nada más que hacer.

—Gracias B. ¿Todo bien, Ed? —Emmett se pone de pie de nuevo deslizando el taburete bajo la mesa. Rechina sobre el piso y hago una mueca. Joder, odio ese sonido.

—Sí. Está bien. Pero en serio, Bella, no tienes que quedarte. Siéntete libre de irte.

—No, de verdad. Sólo me aburriré si voy a casa.

Me dan ganas de preguntarle por qué no le llama a uno de sus nuevos amigos. Si lo hago sabrá que la estuve viendo.

—Bien. No deberíamos tardar mucho.

Emmett me da otra palmada en la espalda y se despide de Bella, y después nos quedamos solos. Genial. Hasta ahora el plan, bueno, no va de acuerdo al plan. ¿Pero qué demonios puedo hacer respecto a eso?

Sin decir una palabra me doy la vuelta y me dirijo al armario de limpieza. De una vez voy a trapear el piso viendo que está lleno de cerveza.

—Dios mío —dice Bella detrás de mí mientras saco la cubeta—, pensé que esos tipos nunca se irían. —Suspira audiblemente.

—¿Oh sí? —pregunto pretendiendo no saber de qué está hablando. De ninguna jodida manera estoy celoso de los citadinos.

—Eran bastante irritantes. Algunos chicos no aceptan un "no" como respuesta.

No contesto, pero me siento confundido.

—Tuve que usar una de Alice —dice como si yo supiera qué demonios es eso.

—¿Una de Alice? —pregunto, mi curiosidad picaba.

—Sí, una de Alice. Es cuando le das a alguien tu teléfono con un número cambiado para quitártelos de encima. Así ellos están felices y te dejan en paz. Al parecer Alice solía hacerlo todo el tiempo en la universidad. Por ello el nombre.

Así que no le dio su número al idiota. No sé si sentirme alegre o molesto de que ella se haga de la vista gorda.

—Es bastante duro eso —digo, pero el tono de mi voz delata mi creciente diversión.

—Quizá. ¿Pero qué más puedes hacer cuando un chico no te deja en paz? Prefiero dar un número equivocado que seguir con la conversación, ¿sabes?

—En realidad no —respondo sintiéndome un poco mal por el tipo. Sólo un poco.

—Es porque eres hombre. Si no estás interesado en una mujer, puedes decir "no gracias". Las chicas lo entendemos. Pero algunos hombres piensan que las mujeres sólo están jugando a hacerse las interesantes o algo así, pueden ser bastante persistentes. La verdad, es muy molesto. —Salgo de detrás de la barra con la cubeta y comienzo a llenarla de agua jabonosa caliente.

Supongo que nunca antes lo había pensado, pero puedo ver su punto.

—Pobre tipo. Estoy seguro de que estará devastado —medio bromeo—. ¿No tienes miedo de toparte con él de nuevo? Es un pueblo pequeño.

—No en realidad —dice—. Si llama, entenderá el mensaje bastante rápido. Quiero decir, supongo que me siento un poco mal... no había pensado en lastimar los sentimientos de alguien. —Frunce el ceño y vuelve a llenar la máquina para lavar los vasos.

No puedo dejar de pensar en que ella me dio su número... _su verdadero número_.

Sí, porque eres su jefe.

_Pero y el roce de muslos_.

Accidental.

—Yo no me preocuparía por eso —digo al final. Si los idiotas no entendían el mensaje, no merecían simpatía.

—Mierda. Probablemente no se verá bien para la cervecería, ¿verdad? —pregunta un poco nerviosa.

—Bella, no es tu trabajo salir con los clientes si no quieres. Aunque probablemente recibirás mucho interés. Eso le pasa a Melanie. Sólo tendrás que inventar otra técnica de rechazo, para evitar que toda la ciudad termine con tu número equivocado. —Mientras hablo camino alrededor de la barra mojando el piso, haciendo a un lado los taburetes para tener mejor acceso.

—¿Toda la ciudad? Por favor —dice suavemente. Hay modestia en su voz, como si no pudiera creer que tantos hombres estarían interesados en ella. Parece tan simple para mí. Es jodidamente adorable.

Me encojo de hombros.

—¿Qué te puedo decir? Los hombres son unos animales. —Y yo uno de ellos.

—Bueno, puedo ver por qué sería el caso de Melanie —dice Bella de manera seria—. Ella tiene todo en el estante.

Bufo.

—¿En serio?

—Oh, vamos, Edward. No me digas que no lo has notado. Sus pechos son gigantescos. Alice y yo bromeamos sobre que deben tener su propio código postal.

Territorio peligroso. _Pisa con cuidado_. ¿Cómo es que volvimos a llegar aquí?

—No tengo el hábito de notar o hablar de mis empleados de esa manera —digo con firmeza.

—Por supuesto —dice Bella.

Ahora tiene agachada la cabeza y no puedo ver su rostro. Probablemente piensa que me ofendió. ¿Por qué no puedo simplemente descartar su comentario sin hacer una tormenta en un vaso de agua?

Seguimos limpiando en silencio, luego de terminar con el piso regreso los taburetes a su lugar y limpio rápidamente las mesas altas. Bella termina detrás de la barra con el rostro pensativo. Me pregunto si ella estará pensando en mi errático comportamiento... en un momento estoy bromeando con ella y después soy un patán. No es su culpa que yo no sepa cómo actuar cerca de ella.

Siento la abrumadora necesidad de arreglar las cosas, así que luego de quedar satisfecho con limpiar las cosas lo más posible y de deshacerme de mis artículos de limpieza, sirvo una Raz Wheat para ella y una Three Frog para mí: la mitad de vaso, ya que ambos vamos a conducir.

Me mira con curiosidad desde el otro lado de la barra, y le hago un gesto para que se acerque pasándole la cerveza.

—De verdad estuviste muy bien hoy. Estoy impresionado.

Su rostro se sonroja de un encantador color rosa cuando toma su vaso.

—Salud —digo levantando mi vaso.

—Salud —repite, chocando con mi vaso y dándole un trago. Suspira y lame la espuma que quedó en su labio superior, limpiando la humedad con el dorso de su mano.

—Escucha, Edward, lo siento. —Su declaración me sorprende. No tengo ni idea de a qué se refiere.

—¿Por qué?

—Siempre digo cosas inapropiadas. No pretendo hacerte sentir incómodo ni nada.

Su ambigua declaración me deja pensando; ¿ha notado el interés que siento por ella? Mierda. Esto no es bueno.

—Y sé que te gusta mantener las cosas profesionales así que intentaré ya no bromear tanto. —¿Piensa que ella es la inapropiada? Sigo confundido. Está apartando la vista de mí con el ceño un poco fruncido. Tengo la urgencia de estirar la mano y tocarla, pero en lugar de eso agarro con más fuerza mi vaso. No sé qué decir; sí quiero mantener las cosas de manera profesional, después de todo, pero tampoco quiero que sienta que está caminando en la cuerda floja cerca de mí. Tiene que haber algún compromiso.

—Bella, estás bien. En serio. Sólo que no estoy acostumbrado a todo esto de las bromas. Y en realidad no debería estar discutiendo ciertos temas contigo. —Estoy pensando específicamente en los pechos de otras empleadas. Y en los de ella. Carajo.

—Oh, es que parece que siempre bromeas con los otros... sólo pensé... —su voz se va apagando.

Pensándolo por un segundo me doy cuenta de que tiene razón..., bromeo con Jasper, Emmett, Rose y Alice, incluso con Melanie, pero es diferente con Bella.

Disfruto mucho con ella.

Estoy a punto de crear una explicación cuando ella habla de nuevo.

—Está bien. Entiendo. No me conoces bien. Crees que estoy chica y todo eso. Sólo que creí que nos llevábamos bastante bien. Pero lo entiendo; de verdad.

De nuevo me atrapo con la guardia baja. ¿Entender qué? Es verdad; nos llevamos bien. Cuando bajo la guardia y sólo hablo con ella, eso es... pero también es peligroso. ¿Y está hablando sobre nuestra relación profesional o sobre otra cosa?

—Bella, yo...

Deja sobre la barra el resto de su cerveza con un suspiro, está lleno todavía.

—No tienes que decir nada. Estoy muy feliz de tener este trabajo. No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que lo necesito. Como sea, supongo que debería irme —dice agarrando su bolso de detrás de la barra—. Por cierto, buen trabajo hoy. Por lo que escuché en la barra, la gente estaba bastante impresionada.

—Gracias. —Sonrío un poco por el elogio y la sigo a la puerta.

El sol se está metiendo y el aire que rápidamente se está enfriando hace temblar un poco a Bella; se desabrocha la camiseta y ésta cae arrugada y hecha nudo a su costado.

—Buenas noches, Edward —dice suavemente.

—Buenas noches.

Mira hacia atrás una sola vez junto a su camioneta antes de irse.

* * *

No voy a abandonar ninguna de mis traducciones. Si están en el grupo de Facebook, ya saben por qué tardo en actualizar, no pienso dar más explicaciones. Disculpen la tardanza pero es algo que no está en mis manos.

Espero que les haya gustado.

¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! ^^

Mary de cullen, Jade HSos, lokaxtv, DarkWardObsession, Deathxrevenge, Nyx-88, DiAnA FeR, roxanagar, Sun-e Kristal, idtamary, Isa Cullen Grey M, Shibubi, anamart05, bellaliz, BeLeNxiiiZzz, Lizzie Ferrell, Tata XOXO, pera L.T, liduvina, PknaPcosa, Vanerk II, terewee, Narraly, Maedna33, hilarycullen17, Dariana Cullen, Karen Bennett Cullen, Maze2531, PaoPattinsonStew


End file.
